Tattoo Verse
by Dark Alice Lilith Strife
Summary: Yet another future fic where Gabriel and Peter are raising Noah. Gabriel/Peter
1. Tattoo Appreciation

A/N: This started out as a prompt on livejournal involving Peter with tattoos. People asked for more, so it has become a in-progress series. Pretty much it's a future fic where Gabriel and Peter have been raising Noah together.

_Chapter rating:_ NC-17 _Chapter Warnings:_ language, sex _Chapter summary: _Gabriel takes the time to appreciate Peter's tattoos.

* * *

**Tattoo Appreciation**

Gabriel awoke early one morning to his hips being straddled. He opened his eyes and saw Peter looking down at him with a smile. "Morning."

Gabriel brushed his fingers along the matching guns on Peter's stomach, before gripping his hips. "You're up early."

Peter shrugged. "A little bit."

"How much time before you leave again?"

"I don't have to leave until tomorrow."

Gabriel sat and sealed their lips together in a long kiss. "Good."

"Well, we have some time before the brat wakes up, what do you want to do?"

"First off, don't call my son a brat," Gabriel replied, lightly running a finger over one of the gun tattoo's making Peter squirm.

"Sorry."

"No, you're not," Gabriel said as he nipped at the cross tattoo on Peter' shoulder. "Don't even pretend."

Gabriel shoved Peter against the bed and held his wrist above his head. He kissed him again before moving down to focus on the gun tattoos.

He ran his tongue along one of them making Peter's hips buck up. "Oh, fuck you Gabriel! Fuck you."

Gabriel stifled a laugh and licked at the tattoo again, making him squirm. He looked up at Peter to see him panting and his eyes black from lust. "You like that don't you? Think you can come from just that?"

"Don't you fucking dare."

Gabriel smirked and nipped at the inked skin a few times, making the other man whimper. "Your skin taste so good."

"Go to hell you asshole."

"You love the attention, don't lie to yourself or me for that matter."

Peter squirmed underneath him, searching for friction. "If I tattooed my dick, would you pay more attention to it?"

Gabriel traced over one of the guns with his finger. "But I like these ones. They look so sexy on you."

"I hate you."

Gabriel smiled, scratching at Peter's skin. "If you hate me so much, what are you doing in my bed?"

"Will you stop teasing and fuck me already?" Peter panted out.

Gabriel sighed and appeared to think about it, tapping his lip with his finger. "How about you ask nicely?"

Peter growled. "Gabriel!"

Gabriel kissed him softly and let go of his wrist. "Turn around."

Peter got on his hands and knees, presenting the tattoo on his back. Two dragon's, one blue and one red, raced down his skin, forever intertwined in front of a brick wall. Gabriel brushed his hands down the skin, his nails digging into the inked skin. Peter muffled his groan in the sheets.

Gabriel scrambled to get the lube out of the bedside table and barely prepped Peter before he was thrusting in, his fingers digging into the dragons. Peter let out a groan and fucked himself on Gabriel's dick.

Gabriel leaned down and bit at the skin. "Your tattoos are so fucking hot. Ngh, they make me so hot Peter."

Peter moaned underneath him. "Do they?"

Gabriel bit at the skin again. "So hot."

Peter trembled underneath him as Gabriel moved his hands to the guns on Peter's stomach. "These are my favorite, I love how you squirm when I touch them."

Peter bit his lip to keep from crying out as Gabriel continued to caress the inked skin. "Gabriel.."

Gabriel dug his nails into the skin and Peter cried out as he came. Gabriel pulled out and jerked himself a few times until he came over the dragons. He smirked and lightly kissed Peter's neck as they collapsed to the bed. He gave the skin of Peter's back a lazy kiss, before he drifted off to sleep.

Peter sighed in content and decided he defiantly needed more tattoos, if Gabriel keep paying so much attention to them. He intertwined their fingers and followed Gabriel into a deep sleep.

Peter came back home and could hear Noah in the backyard. He opened the sliding door and leaned against it as he watched Gabriel play with Noah. Gabriel glanced up at him and smiled, beckoned him over.

He walked up and Noah jumped into his arms. "Peter!"

"Hey, buddy."

Noah poked at the new tattoo on Peter's neck. "that's daddy's name, why do you have daddy's name on your neck?"

Gabriel glanced at his neck. "Yes, why is that there?"

Peter smirked. "Well, you obviously like to pay a lot of attention to my tattoos, thought I'd add another."


	2. Tattoo Appreciation PT II

_Chapter rating:_ PG-13_ Chapter warnings: _language_ Chapter summary:_ Peter getting the tattoo and making a confession to Gabriel

* * *

**Tattoo Appreciation Part II**

Peter walked into the tattoo parlor and tapped the bell on the front desk to get someone's attention. Within a few minutes, one of the artist appeared. "May I help you?"

"My name's Peter Petrelli, I called earlier."

She glanced down at the guest book and nodded. "Ah, I'm your artist. Just follow me sir."

Peter followed her down the halls to her office. She gestured to a chair, while she sat down on at her desk. "So, what can tattoo for you today?"

Peter took a deep breathe and laughed. "well, I'm here to get a name."

She nodded. "Nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not embarrassed, just a little nervous."

"Many people tend to get that way when it comes to tattooing names on their body."

"I already have two names on me, my brother's and my god son's."

"So, this one your getting, who's the lucky one?"

Peter smiled to himself. "Gabriel, his name is Gabriel."

"Gabriel," She repeated. "so, how shall we write this?"

"Cursive, really fancy cursive."

"Fun," She said as she went to work. When she finished she held up paper. "Look good?"

Peter nodded. "Looks perfect."

"Sweet, now where does this baby go?"

Peter thought for a long moment. "My neck, I don't have anything there."

She nodded and grabbed the tools she would need. She set about cleaning his neck before placing the paper against it to get the outline. She grabbed the needle and set to work. "So, who is this Gabriel?"

"A friend of mine, he's the father of my godson."

"Close friend I take it?"

"Very close," Peter replied, his mind flashing what happened earlier that morning.

"Does he know your out here today?"

"Nope, he is going to get one hell of a surprise when I come back home."

"Home? So is he your partner?"

"I wish, I just live with him," Peter replied. "I help raise his kid."

"Sounds like you practically are his partner."

"It's complicated."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I'm just hoping he gets the hint with this one," Peter replied. "I thought he might with my back tattoo, or even the portrait of his son on my leg, but he seems pretty oblivious."

She finished up the final strokes and blotted away the excess ink. "well, take a look in the mirror and tell me what you think."

Peter stood up and looked in the mirror with a smile. "It looks great, thank you."

"Your welcome."

She rang him up at the register and handed him his receipt. "Good luck with your friend, I hope that it all works out."

"I hope so too," Peter replied, walking out of the shop.

Peter came back home and could hear Noah in the backyard. He opened the sliding door and leaned against it as he watched Gabriel play with Noah. Gabriel glanced up at him and smiled, beckoned him over.

He walked up and Noah jumped into his arms. "Peter!"

"Hey, buddy."

Noah poked at the new tattoo on Peter's neck. "that's daddy's name, why do you have daddy's name on your neck?"

Gabriel glanced at his neck. "Yes, why is that there?"

Peter smirked. "Well, you obviously like to pay a lot of attention to my tattoos, thought I'd add another."

Gabriel nodded and looked at Noah. "The grown ups need to talk, think you can play out here alone?"

Noah nodded. "I can."

Noah ran back to the swings and Gabriel dragged Peter into the house. "Seriously, why my name?"

Peter laughed. "Seriously? You haven't figured it out by now? And you are the one who always figuring things out!"

Gabriel stared at him confused. "Figure what out?"

"Ok, I'm living in your house, I help take care of your son and I'm sleeping with you. Don't you think that maybe there was a motive behind all of this?"

"I figured you needed a place to stay, so I let you stay."

Peter smacked himself in the forehead and sighed. "You are an idiot."

"Are you going to tell me what any of this leads to?"

"I'm in love with you Gabriel, you oblivious son of a bitch!" Peter yelled out.

Gabriel took a step back, completely surprised. "You're in love with me? Me?"

"Yes, what else did you think?"

"Well, I thought that.." Gabriel shook his head. "Never mind."

Peter laughed. "You thought I was using you."

Gabriel nodded. "As I said, I thought you just needed a place to stay."

"I don't think that I would help take care of Noah if I just needed a place to stay. I want to be here and I want to be part of a family. Your family."

"Why didn't you say something before?"

"I was scared of rejection."

Gabriel reached out and took Peter's hands in his. "You should know I would of never rejected you."

Peter nodded. "I know, but.."

Gabriel silenced him with a kiss. "You have a spot here."

Peter smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "thank you."

Peter decided that the great thing about putting Gabriel's name on his skin, especially in such a viewable place was the attention he got at night.

Like now, Gabriel was laying kisses along the inked skin on his neck. Peter sighed in content, and turned his head more to give him more access. Gabriel bit down eliciting a moan from Peter. He kissed the now bruised skin, before laying his head against Peter's shoulder. "You know, tattooing my name on you was pretty risky."

"How is it risky?"

"I could of rejected you."

Peter turned so he could face Gabriel. "But you didn't."

Gabriel nodded and kissed him softly. "So, do you think that maybe I was being stupid?"

"Yes, I think you were, but in a weird way it was kind of adorable."


	3. Halloween

_Chapter Rating:_ pg-13 Warnings: slight angst, slight homophobia, mentions of character death (Noah's mother) _Chapter Summary:_ For their first official holiday as a couple, Peter and Gabriel attend a Halloween party at Noah's school. They encounter some hate, which leads to Gabriel comforting Peter when they get home.

**XXX HALLOWEEN XXX**

Noah came running into Gabriel's room and jumped up on the bed, startling both men out of their sleep. Gabriel sat up slowly, careful not to let the blanket fall too far. "Noah, we talked about this, what do you do before you go into someone's room?"

"Knock and wait for them to let you in."

"So what do you think you should do?"

Noah jumped off the bed and walked out the door and shut it. A few seconds later there was a knock. "Can I come in?"

"Just a second Noah," Gabriel called out before reaching over the edge of the bed and grabbing his sleep pants. "Peter, get dressed."

Peter groaned and shook his head. "the blankets covering me, I'll be fine."

Gabriel pinched his arm, making Peter jolt up and glare at him. "Dressed now."

Peter grumbled and put his pants on before laying back down. "You should start locking the door."

Gabriel ignored him. "Come on in Noah."

Noah cracked the door open and stood in the doorway. "Morning."

Gabriel patted a spot on the bed and Noah climbed back up in-between them. "Now, what's got you all excited?"

"It's Halloween! We got the party at my school tonight! I've been waiting for today!"

"I almost forgot! You got your costume out and ready?"

Noah nodded. "I do! Can I put it on now? Please?"

Gabriel ruffled his son's hair. "Later, right now let's go make some waffles. Pumpkin sound good?"

"PUMPKIN!" Noah yelled running out of the room and downstairs.

Gabriel went to step off the bed when Peter grabbed his arm. "Do I need to dress up?"

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "You really don't pay attention to the flyers that he brings home do you?"

Peter shook his head. "Not really, I rely on you to tell me things."

"Parents are not required to come in costume."

"Good, cause I didn't get one."

"You look like you already are in costume."

"Excuse me?"

"You look like a rock star."

"I do not."

"Yes you do, you got the long hair, the tattoos, and the clothes. All you're missing is piercing."

"NO!"

"No what?"

"You want me to get a piercing don't you? Well, I refuse."

Gabriel shrugged and got off the bed. "Suit yourself."

Gabriel walked downstairs where his son was already waiting at the table. Gabriel grabbed down some mix and started to cook breakfast. Peter came down moments later and sat down next to Noah. "Hey buddy."

"Peter, you're still going right?"

Peter ruffled the kids hair. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Noah smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Peter."

Gabriel smiled at the scene that played out in front of him. He caught Peter's eye who smiled back at him. Gabriel went back to cooking and dished out the plates when he had finished. He sat down on the other side of Noah and cut up the waffles into smaller pieces before he began to talk. "Noah, Peter and I have something to talk to you about before we go."

Peter spoke up. "Gabriel, is now a good time?"

"I think now would be great time, seeing as we're all going to the party together," Gabriel replied, glaring at Peter for a moment before looking back at Noah. "You know how Peter and I are together right?"

"I know daddy."

"People may react weird when we show up at you're school, your classmates might say some things."

"Why would people act weird?"

"Because Peter and I are a couple. I'm sure that some of your friends have married parents right?"

"They do."

"And they have a mom and a dad, right?"

Noah nodded. "Most of them."

"Well, people are going to think you have two dads."

Noah cocked his head in confusion. "I thought I did have two dads, isn't Peter like a second dad?"

Gabriel and Peter looked at the child in shock. Peter looked up at Gabriel. "He's damn smart."

"Watch your language," Gabriel growled at Peter. "Noah, we never said Peter was your dad."

"But I want him to be, can he?" Noah asked before turning to Peter. "Can you be my other dad Peter? Please?"

Peter looked up at Gabriel who shrugged. After a moment Peter nodded. "Yeah, I'll be your dad."

Gabriel couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. He pulled his son into a hug before leaning over the table to place a kiss on Peter's cheek.

As it drew closer to the time to leave for the party, Gabriel helped Noah get into his costume. It was a paramedic uniform that Noah had been drawn to instantly. Noah went running down the stairs and straight towards Peter. "Peter, Peter, I look like you now!"

Peter smiled down at the child. "Look at that! You look like you're ready to save lives!"

"I want to be a paramedic when I grow up, just like you!"

Gabriel came into the room and picked the child up. "A paramedic? You wanted to be Batman last week."

"I can be a paramedic by day and Batman by night!"

Gabriel grabbed his keys off the table. "well are you ready to go Mr. paramedic slash Batman?"

Noah nodded. "Yes, I heard we will get lots of candy!"

"Hopefully not too much, you still need to sleep tonight."

They got into the car and arrived at Noah's elementary not long after. Noah dragged them both by the hand towards the gym which had been completely transformed, by the PTA. Gabriel had came in and volunteered as well.

Noah practically squealed in excitement as he looked around. "what do you want to do first buddy?"

"I want to play games!"

"Ok, lead the way."

Gabriel stood at the side with Peter as they watched Noah play some of the little kids games. Gabriel stepped a little closer to the other man. "So, how's it feel to be a parent now?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "I've been in that role for a long time Gabe."

"I know, but how does it feel to be official?"

"Good. Just like officially being a couple," Peter replied, sliding his hand into Gabriel's. "You do know this is our first official holiday as a couple."

Gabriel nodded. "I'm fully aware of that."

Noah came running back to him, his little trick or treat bag held open. "Look, I won stuff!"

Gabriel nodded. "Good job."

Noah pulled out a two bracelets and handed one to each of them. "I got these for you."

Peter slid his on with a smile. "thank you, Noah."

Noah beamed up at him, before grabbing his hand. "Can you take me through the haunted house?"

Peter nodded. "I can do that."

Noah lead Peter through the crowd to the small space the stage where they had set up the haunted house. Noah's kindergarten teacher stood at the entrance. "Hello, Mrs. Harris."

The old women looked down at him with a smile. "Why hello Noah, are you enjoying your Halloween?"

Noah beamed up at the women. "I am! I already won some candy."

"That's wonderful, and who is this that you have here? An uncle?"

Noah shook his head. "Nope, he's my other dad."

The old lady gazed up at him for a moment before smiling at him as well and holding out a hand. "Mrs. Harris, and you are?"

"Peter Petrelli," Peter replied shaking her hand.

"Mr. Gray has mentioned you a few times, you helped take care of Noah since he was a baby right?"

Peter nodded. "I did."

"He turned out to be a good kid," She replied. "Have fun in the house."

"We will," Noah said pulling Peter through the small doorway.

Noah lead the way, and jumped back when they turned the first corner as a clown popped out. He screamed and hide behind Peter. "I don't like clowns, make it go away."

Peter laughed. "Come on, they aren't that scary." Which was a lie, because Peter wasn't very fond of them either. "It won't hurt you."

Noah clung to Peter's leg. "How do you know?"

Peter picked the child up and held him in his arms. "Close your eyes, and I'll tell you when we've past it ok?"

Noah shut his eyes and buried his face in Peter's chest, his small body shaking from fear. Peter stepped around the person in the clown costume, who gave him a sympathetic look. "Ok, open your eyes Noah, we're past it."

Noah glanced around and Peter went to set him back down, when the child clung to his neck. "No, there might be more!"

Peter nodded and started to walk forward, Noah, clutching to his shirt as other people in costume popped out. By the end, Peter was sure that he had some hearing lost, from Noah's screams. Gabriel was waiting for them at the exit. Noah held out his arms and Gabriel took him out of Peter's arms. "Did you have fun?"

"There were clowns and witches and zombies!" Noah said. "It was terrifying."

"I'm sure Peter protected you right?"

Noah nodded. "He did, he made the clown go away."

"Peter's a hero then, isn't he?"

Noah nodded enthusiastically. "He is! I'm gonna be just like him when I grow up."

Gabriel smiled and began to walk towards the refreshments. "I think you would make an awesome hero."

Gabriel set his son down and handed him a paper cup filled with some kind of juice, while helping himself to some pop. Gabriel was about to grab one of many treats on the table when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see one of the mother's standing there. "Ms. Kelley right?"

She smiled. "I told you to call me Marry."

Noah tugged at his shirt and he handed him a treat before looking back up at the women. "Where's Christopher? I'm surprised him and Noah haven't run off together yet."

"Alexia took him and some of the other kids through the haunted house," She replied, with a flirty smile. "And I heard you help design it."

Gabriel felt the urge to roll his eyes, but stayed polite. "I did help and Noah just came out of there. Didn't you buddy?"

Noah nodded. "There were clowns, but Peter made them go away."

Marry looked confused. "Peter? Isn't that the man crashing at your house?"

Gabriel felt an arm wrap around his waist and he turned to see Peter, staring the women down. "The person living at his house, not crashing."

Marry's eyes went to the arm wrapped around Gabriel's waist and her eyebrows flew up. "Oh. Well I think Christopher's out of the haunted house now. I should go get them."

She walked away and Gabriel couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Never thought you would be the jealous type Peter."

"You looked uncomfortable, thought I'd come and save you."

Noah tugged on Gabriel's shirt again. "what do you need?"

"Can I go play with my friends?"

Gabriel nodded. "Of course, go have fun."

Noah ran to the other side of the gym towards a group of other children. Gabriel watched them, while at the same time aware of the fact that Peter was running his fingers up and down his side. He turned to look at him, to see that he was watching Noah. "Having a good time?"

Peter nodded. "For a kids party, it's not bad."

"We can leave in another hour or so, it's getting kind of late."

"It's six thirty."

"Yes, but I'm sure Noah would like to go trick or treating."

"I haven't been trick or treating since I was like sixteen."

"Sixteen? Don't most kids stop at fourteen?"

"Don't judge me."

"So want to tag along then?"

Peter shrugged. "You know all the mothers are now gossiping about us?"

"What?"

Peter nodded towards a corner of the gym. Gabriel looked over to see Marry and Alexia whispering to the other women and looking there way. "Vultures."

"Vultures?"

"Yes, they are vultures for gossip."

"Noah's teacher, what's her name? Harris? She seemed ok with us."

"She is."

"You've mentioned something to her about me before, that's what she said."

"Occasionally I talk about you, yes."

"What do you say?"

"That you helped me raise Noah," Gabriel replied. "Some of the other parents know this that as well."

"That Marry women seemed very surprised when I came over here. I take it you never even implied to being a couple?"

Gabriel shook his head. "You and I weren't officially a couple until earlier this month, I couldn't lie to them."

"And now?"

"You outed us the moment you put your arm around me."

Peter smiled. "Are you complaining?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Not at all."

Noah came running up to them. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Gabriel tore his gaze away from Peter to look at Noah. "Yes?"

"Christopher asked me to go trick or treating with him and our other friends. Can I go? Please?" Noah looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Gabriel sighed. "Only if Mrs. Kelley is ok with it."

Noah gave an excited jump and ran back over to his friends. "Thought we were taking him."

"I took him the past few years and there are many more years after that," Gabriel replied. "Besides, we get the house to ourselves for once."

"Ok, I can see the advantage in that."

Gabriel caught sight of Noah and his friend by Marry, who glanced at the couple with slight disgust before shaking her head. "Oh, that does not look good."

Noah came walking back over to him and frowning. "She said there were too many already."

Gabriel picked his son up. "No worries, we can take you."

Noah nodded and tear slipping from his eyes. Gabriel wiped his tear away and started to walk towards the exit. He was just about there when he noticed that Peter hadn't followed them, a glance around the room showed that Peter was exchanging words with Marry. Gabriel inwardly groaned before slipping out of the gym and into the parking lot.

Gabriel had just got Noah buckled in when Peter came stalking up to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he shut the side door. "Peter, calm down."

"You know what she said to me?" Peter lashed out.

Gabriel got in and started the car. "Not in front of Noah. We'll discuss it later."

The ride home was silent. Noah had fallen asleep, so Gabriel put him to bed before coming back downstairs where Peter was pacing. "Ok, what was said?"

Peter stopped pacing and turned to look at Gabriel. "I'm unfit to be a parent."

Gabriel frowned. "You are not unfit."

"Well, apparently I look like trash, so therefore I must be unfit!" Peter fumed. "And then she said I'm not his biological father so I had no right to tell her off!"

Gabriel walked over and wrapped his arms around Peter and kissed him lightly. "Calm down, and don't concern yourself with what they say. Noah adores you and that's all that matters."

Peter relaxed slightly. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Gabriel replied with another kiss. "Let's go to bed, you need to relax."

Peter nodded and headed upstairs. Gabriel shut off the lights and made sure that the door was locked before heading up after him. Peter had already changed into pajamas and was putting a movie in the DVD player. Gabriel changed out of his clothes and slid in bed. Peter curled into his side and Gabriel wrapped his arm around Peter's waist pulling him close. "there's something else bothering you, I can tell."

Peter shook his head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Gabriel nuzzled his neck, and placed a kiss over the inked part. "Tell me."

"That women, she told me that the mother must be ashamed of having Noah being raised by us," Peter replied after a long silence. "You don't believe that do you? You don't think that Emma would be ashamed?"

"You want the truth?"

Peter turned slightly to look at him. "Yes, I want the truth."

"Truthfully, if it wasn't for the car accident I think you'd be with her," Gabriel replied. Peter opened his mouth to say something, but Gabriel silenced him. "But I'm sure she's looking down from wherever she is and smiling at us."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Emma could never hate us," Gabriel replied. "She willingly became Noah's surrogate, then cared for him as much as you did. In fact, she told me before she died that from the moment you held Noah, he was your child."

Peter looked up at him. "She never told me that."

"She didn't have time to," Gabriel replied. "but she did mean it. I saw it that day too, your entire face lit up when you held him. That is something I will never forget."

Peter finally smiled and started to chuckle. "You're turning into such a fucking sap."

Gabriel grabbed a pillow and smacked Peter with it. "Fuck you, emo boy."

"I am not an emo."

"What ever lets you sleep at night, darling."

"I hate you."

"Love you too," Gabriel replied, nuzzling his cheek. "Happy Halloween, Peter."

"Happy Halloween, Gabriel."


	4. Why the Dragons?

_Chapter rating: _pg _Chapter warnings: _none _Chapter Summary: _This is a Peter and Noah centric installment. While Gabriel is at work, Peter watches Noah. Noah tries to get the story of Peter's back tattoo and the boys learn of Noah's ability.

* * *

**Why the Dragons?**

Peter was inside the kitchen making lunch for Noah and himself while the kid was outside playing. He looked out the kitchen window to see Noah on the wing set. He smiled before going back to the task at hand.

He finished and brought the sandwiches outside, setting them on the table. "Noah come here, I made lunch."

Noah jumped off the swing and made his way up to the porch. On his way up the steps he tripped over the last step and landed hard. He let out a surprised shriek before his eyes began to well up. "Ow. Ow. Owwww."

Peter knelt down beside him. "Where does it hurt?"

"My knee," Noah replied.

Peter frowned as he saw the small cuts covering Noah's knee. He stood up and held out a hand. "Let's go get you fixed up ok?"

Noah took his hand. "Ok."

Peter led him to the bathroom and had him sit on the edge of the tub while he searched the medicine cabinet for what he needed. He knelt down beside Noah and opened up the peroxide bottle. "Put your leg inside the tub, so I can pour this on your knee ok?"

"But that stuff stings!"

Peter set the bottle down for a moment. "I know, but it will only be for a second. Besides, don't you want your knee to get better? This will help, I promise."

Noah pouted but did as he was told. He started to squirm when the liquid hit his knee. "It burns! It burns!"

Peter grabbed a washcloth and washed off the peroxide. "Calm down Noah, you're fine."

"You said it was only gonna hurt for a second!"

"Noah, you are fine," Peter replied grabbing the band-aids. "Look, we've got Batman band-aids. That should make you happy."

Noah frowned. "No. Batman does not make me happy when my knee I burning!"

"You are definitely you're father's child."

"What?"

Peter looked up at he finished bandaging up Noah's knee. "I mean you're a very stubborn child."

Noah looked even more confused. "But daddy said I learned that from you."

Peter smirked. "Come on, let's go finish our lunch."

As they walked back outside, Noah spoke up. "Peter?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you get the tattoo on your back?"

"That would be a long story."

"Can you tell me it anyways?"

"Did I hear you're dad's car outside? I should go check."

Noah tugged on his arm. "Peter!"

Peter sighed. "It symbolizes something your father and I went through."

Noah tilted his head. "You turned into dragons?"

Peter shook his head with a chuckle. "This is really a story that you father should tell you."

Noah frowned. "Why?"

"Because, we both have a different perspective of the event."

"Well can I hear your side of it? Please?"

Peter sighed. "Fine, but I can't tell you everything. Some things are up to your father. Ok?"

Noah nodded. "Ok."

"Well, there was a time when your dad and I hated each other. We couldn't even be in the same room."

Noah made a face of pure horror. "Why?"

"That's not something for me to tell you, but there was an event where your father and I wound up alone for a long time. We had to work together to get out through a brick wall to save a friend of ours. The thing was the only way we could get out to save her was for me to forgive your father for what he did."

"What did he do?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then why the dragons?"

"Ever notice how the dragons are snarling at each other?"

Noah nodded. "Yes."

"It's because we fought all the time," Peter replied. "A reminder of the past."

"If it was so bad, why would you want to remember it?" Noah asked.

Peter looked away, not knowing what to say. "I-I don't know."

Noah reached out and took hold of Peter's hand. "Daddy hurt you in the past, really badly."

Peter took his hand back. "A long time ago, yes." Noah reached for his hand again, but Peter kept it out of reach. "What are you doing?"

"Can I see you're hand, please?" Noah asked.

"Why?"

"Please?"

Peter hesitantly held his hand out and Noah took it again. Noah frowned. "He took someone away that was important to you. That's why you had to forgive him. And you're terrified of what he would say if he saw you now."

"Noah, how do you know all of that?"

Noah let go of his hand. "I can just tell."

The front door opened and then closed. "Noah, Peter, I'm home."

"We're in the backyard," Peter replied, his eyes not leaving the child.

Gabriel came out and hugged Noah before coming over to Peter and kissing his cheek. "Did you two have fun while I was at work?"

Noah nodded. "Yep."

Peter stood up. "Gabriel, can I talk to you in private?"

Gabriel picked up the slight concern in Peter's voice. He nodded and Peter lead him back into the house. "Something happen while I was gone?"

"I think Noah has a power."

Gabriel's eyes widened slightly. "Power?"

Peter nodded. "I think he has empathy, he grabbed my hand and could tell everything I thinking about and feeling."

"Are you sure?"

Peter pointed towards the door. "Go see for yourself."

Gabriel frowned. "This is going to be interesting. I had no plans on telling him about abilities, and I had hoped he would develop them much later. He's only five."

"Well, what do we do?"

Gabriel sighed and walked outside, sitting next to his son. "Noah, can I ask you a question?"

"I didn't mean to do it," Noah said out of nowhere.

"Do what?"

"Tell what he was feeling," Noah replied. "It just happens sometimes."

"So I don't need to tell you to be careful with it?"

Noah glanced at his dad. "What is it?"

"We think that it is probably empathy, which means that you know what someone is feeling, and their dreams and so on," Gabriel replied.

"Am I the only person to have it?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I have it."

Noah let out a gasp. "You have superpowers too?"

Gabriel nodded and smiled at him. "So does Peter, but we can't use them. You need to promise me not to use yours ok?"

Noah frowned. "Why?"

"Because there are people out there that don't like people with powers," Gabriel replied.

Noah nodded. "So I just need to be careful then?"

Gabriel nodded and pulled his son into a hug. "Very, very careful. What you have is called empathy. You can use it around the house, but don't use it at school or around anyone other than Peter or I ok?"

Noah nodded. "Ok, daddy."

Gabriel kissed his forehead. "So are you both ready to go see that movie?"

Noah jumped out of his chair and went running inside for his coat. Peter took Gabriel's hand. "You dealt with that better than I did."

"What did you do?"

"I was on the verge of freaking out."

"What did he read?" Gabriel asked as he stood up and pulled Peter into his arms. "Was it bad?"

"I was explaining to him why I got my back tattoo and he took my hand and he just knew about Nathan. I haven't talked about Nathan for years, how would he know that?"

"Does it still hurt? To think about him? I never ask you, but I want to know."

"Sometimes," Peter answered, before letting out a laugh. "Today was the first time that I had thought about him in months. I wonder what he would think, do you think he'd be upset?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I think that he would be happy that you have moved on. He wanted you to be happy and you are right?"

Peter leaned in and kissed him softly. "Yeah, I am."

"Eww!" Noah called out from the doorway. "Get a room!"

Gabriel chuckled and stepped away from Peter. "I think that's our cue to get going."

/lj-cut


	5. Be Thankful

_Chapter Ratng: _PG-13 Chapter _Warnings:_ language, drama _Chapter Summary: _Angela shows up for a surprise visit and things don't go so well at first.

* * *

**Be Thankful**

Gabriel was rudely awaken by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He glanced at the clock to see it was only 6:30 in the morning. He got up and grabbed his robe, walking down stairs ready to murder whoever it was that decided to wake him up at this ungodly hour. He looked out the peephole to see Peter's mother standing there. He cursed before opening the door. "Mrs. Petrelli? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Peter," Angela replied, pushing her way in. "Where is he?"

Gabriel's eye twitched in annoyance. "In case you haven't notice it's 6:30. So he's asleep."

"Then go wake him up, I want to see him."

Gabriel mumbled something as he went upstairs and shook Peter's shoulder. "Peter, get up. Your mother is downstairs."

"Impossible, ma's in New York," Peter grumbled as he threw the blankets over his head.

"Peter, get your ass up! I'm not fucking around, she is downstairs right now!" Gabriel hissed, yanking the covers off of him.

Peter mumbled to himself as he climbed out of bed and put some pants on. "She could of given us some warning before popping in."

"So you didn't know she would be here?"

"No, I didn't know," Peter replied, popping up the collar of his flannel to hide his tattoo. "If I did I would of given you some warning."

They walked downstairs together. Gabriel slipped into the kitchen as Peter walked out into the front room where his mother was standing by a few pictures on the wall. "Ma, what are you doing here?"

Angela turned around and looked over her son. "Well, it's been four years since I've seen you and figured that you would once again decline coming home for Thanksgiving. So I came here."

"You could of called and warned us that you were coming out here."

"And listen to you try to talk me out of it?"

"We could have other plans."

"Do you?"

"No, but that's not the point. You came over unannounced."

"Well, I'm here now and I am sure you wouldn't kick your mother out after her very long flight."

Peter sighed. "I'll take you to the guest room." Peter led her up the stairs, kicking Noah's toys out of the way. "Sorry for the mess, but we weren't expecting company. Another reason to warn someone before coming over."

He opened the door to the guest bedroom and she walked in. Angela set her bag by the bed, her eyes flicking around the room. "Well, I assume you haven't had breakfast yet?"

"Seeing as we were just woken up, no," Peter replied. "Besides, we don't normally have breakfast until Noah gets up, so you will have to wait a few hours."

"Noah, that's his child right?"

Peter had to stop himself from saying Noah was his as well. His mother didn't know about the relationship yet. "Yes, he's Gabriel's."

She nodded and faced him. "Well, we have a lot to catch up on."

"Gabriel said that he was making coffee, I'm sure it's ready by now," Peter said, turning away from her. "I'll take a coffee out to you, I need to talk to Gabriel real quick."

Peter walked out of the guest room and found his way to the kitchen where Gabriel was leaning against the counter, coffee mug in hand. Peter made himself and his mother a cup. "I just had to stop myself from saying that Noah was my son."

"So you think maybe you should say something?"

Peter nodded. "Like now, before a slip up can happen." Peter gave Gabriel a kiss before walking into the front room where Angela was sitting on the couch flipping through one Noah's books. Peter handed her coffee to her. "Ma, Gabriel and I have something to tell you, since you came here. Unannounced."

She glanced between the two men a slight frown on her face. "I already know that you're gay and engaged in a relationship with him. It wasn't so hard to figure out when you ran off with him. Obviously not one of your better decisions, considering all that he's done in the past."

Gabriel took a step forward. "If you insult me in my own house, I will kick you out myself."

Peter placed his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "Hey, hey calm down."

Gabriel glared at him before stalking back off towards the kitchen.

"Ma, if you are gong to be here, I would prefer if you didn't start problems with my family." Angela scoffed at the world family. "I need to go calm Gabriel down. The remote is next to the couch."

Peter walked into the kitchen to see Gabriel standing in front of the sink, his fingers digging into the counter. He walked over and placed a hand over Gabriel. The man shrugged it off before glaring at him. "I don't want her here if she is gong to start problems."

"Gabriel, calm down."

"She hates me and you know it."

Peter wrapped his arms around his partner. "You know if you don't give her a reaction, she wouldn't do it. Now come on, I need to talk to both of you."

Peter dragged Gabriel back to where his mother was watching the newscast. He pushed Gabriel onto the couch next to her and stood in front of both of them. "I am only going to say this once. Ma, you can stay here as long as you promise not to insult my family." He glanced at Gabriel. "And you are going to get along with my mother." Gabriel glared at him for a long moment before nodding. Peter turned back to his mother. "No one else is going to show up unexpected right?"

Angela shook her head. "No one else should be arriving."

"Good, now you two can play nice," Peter said. He watched the two of them, turned away from each other and trying to look anywhere else. "You two should actually talk. You know, try to get to know one another." Peter rolled his eyes as they continued to ignore each other. "I think we should talk about what Noah is going to call you. Don't you think he should call her grandmother?"

"I don't know, is she going to abandon him like she did Claire?"

"How dare you!" Angela shouted.

"It's the truth, Angela."

"Stop it! Both of you!" Peter yelled. "I am going to get some more coffee and if you two are not playing nice by the time I get back in here, I am going to kill both of you."

Peter walked away leaving the two of them alone. Neither was more willing than the other to strike up a conversation. Finally Gabriel actually looked at her. She looked old and tired. "I know why you have a grudge against me, but it's not needed. I haven't done anything since then."

"You took my other son away from me."

"No I didn't," Gabriel growled out. "Maybe he just realized how much of a terrible mother you were."

"I was not a horrible mother, I care about Peter a lot."

"You have funny ways of showing it."

"I don't approve of the fact that Peter is dating you," Angela stated. "It's a betrayal to his family."

"I don't need your approval, Peter's happy here and he's a good father to Noah," Gabriel replied, his voice cold. "Peter wants you to have a relationship with your grandson, but if you can't accept him or me, you can get out of my house right now."

"He's not Peter's by blood so that doesn't make him my grandson."

"Family isn't just someone blood related to you," Gabriel replied, standing up. "Peter chose to be a father to Noah. It wasn't forced on him and I am not going to force it on you, but Peter wants you to take the role of family. And as much as I dislike you, all my family is dead or has abandoned me. So the choice is yours. Be a grandmother to your son's child or miss out on something important to Peter."

Gabriel walked away, leaving Angela to her thoughts. When Peter came out he was about ready to yell again when Gabriel came back downstairs changed out of his night clothes. Peter sighed. "You two better have talked."

"We talked," Angela replied.

Noah came stumbling down the stairs a few hours later, and walked towards the front room. He stood still when he spotted Angela. "who are you?"

Gabriel words echoed in Angela's head as he looked at Noah. Finally she held out a hand. "I'm your grandmother Noah."

He hesitantly walked closer to her. "grandmother? But I thought my grandma was dead?"

"I'm Peter's mom."

He took another step closer and shook her hand. "Nice to met you then."

She smiled at him. "Nice to meet you as well Noah."

Gabriel watched the exchange from the kitchen entryway. Peter was beside him, an arm wrapped around Gabriel's waist. He turned to give Gabriel a peck on the cheek. "What did you say to her? I didn't think she would do that."

"I didn't say anything," Gabriel said.

"Liar."

Gabriel turned and kissed him gently. "It was nothing Peter."

"Gabe, tell me."

"I'm going to make breakfast," Gabriel replied, turning away.

"I'll get it out of you eventually!" Peter called out to him.

"I'm sure you'll try."

Peter walked out into the front room where Noah had grabbed his favorite book and was reading it to Angela. "Cute."

Noah looked up and bounded off the couch to hug Peter. "Morning!"

Peter ruffled his hair and hugged him back. "Morning to you as well, your dad is in the kitchen making breakfast."

Noah nodded and ran into the kitchen to bother his dad. Peter sat down next to Angela. Angela let out a sigh. "You're a better person than me. I could never care for someone else's child like that. He is very bright."

"I came here for Thanksgivings, so can I help cook?"

"Actually, since we never having anyone over Gabriel just orders Pizza and we watch A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving."

"Well, not this year," Angela replied standing up. "We are going out and buying a turkey."

"Ma, it takes hours to cook and it's almost nine."

"then we will buy a pre-cooked turkey."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Ma, it's fine. We can just order pizza."

"No, we are having a feast."

"Ummm, ok. Let me go tell Gabriel where I'm going. " Peter walked into the kitchen and stood next to Gabriel. "Ma's dragging me out of the house to buy a turkey for dinner."

Gabriel looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"Because pizza and Charlie Brown does not count as a Thanksgiving dinner in her eyes."

Gabriel sighed. "Fine."

"Gabe.."

"I'm fine. Go out with your mother."

"No, you're not fine," Peter replied. "You're all tense and annoyed."

"Well how would you feel if my mother came over unannounced?"

"I would wonder if she was a shape-shifter or if I was dreaming," Peter joked.

Gabriel glared at him. "If she was still alive, then how would you feel?"

Peter thought for a moment. "I would probably be trying to impress her."

"No. You would also be tensed and annoyed as I am," Gabriel replied. "especially if she was trying to take control of everything."

"She doesn't want to control anything. Seriously, I thought we were past this!"

Gabriel stopped what he was doing and turned towards Peter. "I don't want to fight Peter. So go out with your mother. I think we have the ingredients for potatoes and green bean casserole. So don't worry about that. I don't know is there is time to cook a turkey."

"She said she'll buy a pre-cooked one."

Gabriel pulled him into a kiss. "Go out and have fun."

"Can I come? Please?" Noah asked.

"Noah, you should stay here with your dad ok?" Peter said.

"Ok."

Peter left and Gabriel sat down across from Noah at the table. Noah played with his food for a moment before looking up at his father. "Dad?"

"What is it buddy?"

"Why doesn't she like you?"

"What?"

"When she shook my hand, I saw how much she hated you. Why?"

"Noah, we've told you about this," Gabriel said. "Please don't use your power, especially without asking the person first."

"I didn't mean to use it, it just happened."

"Well, be more careful ok?"

"Ok."

Peter ran his fingers through his hair and let out a sigh of annoyance. "Ma, just pick one!"

"But none of them look good."

"Just grab one, no one is going to care how they look."

"But.."

Peter gave another sigh and grabbed one. "Let's go."

"Peter!"

"You have been staring at them for almost a half an hour, new ones are not going to magically appear." Peter walked towards the check out lane, his mother following. As they waited he unconsciously scratched his neck, making the collar of his shirt move to reveal the name on his neck. Angela let out a gasp and yanked the collar down all the way. "What is that?"

"It's called a tattoo," Peter replied, pulling out of his mother's grasp.

"I see that, but it's Gabriel's name. Why?"

"Because I wanted it, don't get so worked up over it."

"That is the most stupid thing you have done," Angela said. "It's permanent!"

"I really wish you wouldn't criticize every fucking thing that I do."

Angela glared at him and was silent until they got back to the house. Peter turned off the engine and Angela spoke up. "I don't understand why you picked him. Of all the people in this world, why did it have to be your brother's murder?"

"Because I picked him," Peter replied. "There doesn't have to be a reason for it."

"Did it ever once crossed your mind that your brother would hate you for this."

Peter snapped. "My brother wanted me to be happy and that is what I am! So please just accept that and get along with my family. Gabriel is not going anywhere anytime soon. I love him very much and I've been helping with Noah since he was born. So please, for my sanity, get along with Gabriel."

"You attached to Noah because your girlfriend gave birth to him. That much I understand. You loved her and what's left of her is in that house. That's why you're attached to him."

"Emma, was my best friend. I loved her, but not like I love Gabriel. So no, you don't understand."

"Then help me understand."

Peter's head fell forward against the steering wheel. He sat there and breathed deeply. "Something happened to us over seven years ago. It was just before the carnival. Matt had trapped Gabriel in his head and I went in to save him. We were in there for what felt like five years. In that time we saw each other at out worst and I saw that Gabriel could change and he needed my help. When we got out I offered him a place to stay and I fell in love with him. It was hard to do because all I could think about was how I was hurting Nathan by pinning after Gabriel, but I couldn't help it. Gabriel and I need each other. It sounds stupid and cliché, but it's the truth." Angela was silent beside him. Peter risked a glance at her to see tears in her eyes. "He's my best friend and my lover. I ask you to get to know him. You'll see that he's funny and smart and a fantastic father to Noah."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because, Gabriel and I weren't together until this year. It didn't need to be said."

Angela nodded and got out of the car. Peter followed her into the house and went off in search of Gabriel. He found him in the backyard with Noah, tossing a football back and forth. "Hey, I'm home."

"Do you wanna play catch with us Peter?" Noah asked.

Gabriel handed over the football. "Play with him, I'm going to make sure my kitchen doesn't get destroyed."

Peter grabbed his arm to stop him. "Promise me you won't fight with her."

Gabriel shrugged off his hold before taking his hand. "I'll do my best, but I can't promise you anything."

Gabriel gave Peter's hand a gentle squeeze before going back inside the house. Peter turned back to Noah and raised his arm to throw the ball. "Go long."

Noah ran and Peter tossed him the ball. Noah tossed it back and Peter found himself begin to slowly relax. Noah grew tired and sat down on the deck for a break. Peter sat down next to him. "You ok buddy?"

Noah nodded. "I'm fine, why?"

"Because of all the emotion running through the house today," Peter laughed, patting Noah on the head. "Seriously, if it becomes to much just say something. There's no reason we all need to miserable." Noah leaned close and hugged him. Peter wrapped an arm around him and held him back. "Thanks."

There was a crash coming from the kitchen and Peter jumped up, running back into the house, Noah on his heels. He got to the entrance of the kitchen to see the a pan of something that looked like the beginning of green bean carrousel on the floor and the two adults cracking up. "What happened here?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I don't know."

Noah peered around the corner. "I think they have gone crazy."

Peter agreed. "I think you're right." He stepped into the kitchen. "Hey ma, I can take over, how about you go play with Noah? I'm sure he would play a board game with you."

Angela nodded as she calmed down. She walked out and followed Noah into the front room. Gabriel picked up the dish and placed it in the sink before getting down to clean up the mess. Peter knelt down to help. "Seriously, what happened?"

"She started to ask me all kinds of questions and I go annoyed. We started to bicker and the food ended up on the floor."

"So you were kind of getting along then?"

Gabriel nodded. "kind of."

After much hard work, Gabriel and Peter managed to get dinner finished around to six o'clock. They set the table before calling Noah and Angela in. They had just each gotten their plates ready when Angela stopped them from taking a bite. "We are going to say grace right?"

Gabriel and Peter glanced at one another. Peter looked at her. "we don't say grace."

"Well, we can say thanks to appease me, ok?" the boys nodded. Angela turned to Noah. "Noah, what are you thankful for this year?"

Noah thought for a moment before speaking. "I'm thankful for my awesome daddies who love each other very much and take good care of me even though I'm a bit brat sometimes."

Gabriel couldn't help the smile that graced his face. He reached over and ruffled Noah's hair. "thank you, buddy."

Angela looked up at Peter. "Peter, your turn."

Peter took a deep breathe. "Don't worry about us mom. You go."

Angela nodded. "Well, I'm thankful for the fact that my son has found happiness and I pray that he doesn't let it go anytime soon." She reached over and gently squeezed Noah's hand. "and I'm thankful that I gained a grandson out of the deal." She turned to Gabriel. "I'm sorry for how I've been acting, but I'm thankful that you're in my son's life. He really loves you and I see that now."

"Thank you ma," Peter replied with a smile.

"You're welcome. Now dig in."

After dinner Gabriel found a wishbone and held it out to Noah. "You know if two people try to break this, the person with the bigger piece gets to make a wish." Noah took hold of the other end. He pulled and it broke, leaving Gabriel with the bigger end. Gabriel plucked the smaller one from Noah's hands and handed him the other piece. "There, make a wish."

"But, it's yours."

"It's in your hand now, so make a wish."

"I wish that…"

"Don't let us hear it or it won't come true."

Noah was silent before smiling. "Ok, I made my wish."

"Was it a good one?"

Noah nodded. "Yep."

After the table was cleaned up and the extra food was put away, Gabriel helped Noah clean up and put him to bed, while Angela and Peter sat out on the deck swing. She took his hand. "I meant everything that I said at dinner. As long as you're happy, I have no right to interfere in your life. Though, I wish you wouldn't of gotten such a tacky tattoo."

Peter chuckled. "It's not the only tattoo that I have, you know. I have another on that has to do with Gabriel."

"What?"

Peter turned so his back was to her and lifted up his shirt. He heard her let out a gasp. He put his shirt back down and looked at her. "It reminds me of when Gabriel and I were locked in his mind. I had gotten it shortly before moving out here. All of my tattoos have a reason behind them and none of them are tacky if you hear the meaning behind them."

"But why didn't you get his name somewhere else?"

"Because he was trying to get my attention," Gabriel said from the doorway. "Don't worry, I chewed him out for it."

Angela nodded and stood up. "Well, I think I'll retire for the night. Sweet dreams you two."

Angela left and Gabriel took her spot next to Peter. Peter leaned against him and let out a content sigh. Gabriel turned Peter's face towards him and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry that I was such an ass today. I was just a little on edge."

"I know, but at least you two got along in the end," Peter replied. "also that was very nice of you to let Noah make a wish. What did he wish for?"

"How would I know? I wasn't reading his mind."

Peter looked up at him. "Liar."

"He wants a pet dragon and named Toothless."

Peter playfully punched him in the arm. "That's not what he wished for. Please tell me?"

"Nope."


	6. Claire's Arrival

_Chapter rating:_ NC-17 _Chapter warnings:_ handjob, language _Chapter summary: _Gabriel comes home with a small surprise, and Clare comes to visits. She decides to meddle when Noah lets something slip.

* * *

**Claire's Arrival**

Gabriel hung up his coat before going into the play room where he heard Peter and Noah playing. He stood in the doorway and watched for a few minutes before interrupting. "I'm home."

They both looked up from the board game and Peter's eyes widened as he saw the small bar now sticking through Gabriel's eyebrow. Noah got up and jumped into his dad's arms, poking at the piercing. "What is that?"

Gabriel winced and batted Noah's hand away. "Don't poke it. And it's a piercing."

Peter stood up as well. "Why?"

"Cause I missed having one."

"You had one before?"

Gabriel nodded. "When I was in high school, ticked my mom off so much."

"You? Weren't you the nerdy kid?"

"Had a punk phase."

"Please tell me there's pictures, I'd love to see that."

"No, I destroyed them all. When is your niece supposed to be here? Which by the way, I'm still mad at you for not asking."

"I'll be meeting her at the airport at seven. And Noah is so excited to meet his cousin, isn't he?"

Noah nodded enthusiastically. "I can't wait! Think she will play Candyland with me?"

Peter ruffled his hair. "If you ask her nicely, but wait till tomorrow, I'm sure that she will want to rest tonight."

Gabriel set Noah back down. "The grown-ups need to talk for a moment."

"But Peter and I haven't finished our game!"

"It won't take long, I promise to send him back in when we are done," Gabriel replied as he dragged Peter into another room. He leaned in and pressed a kiss against Peter's lips. "So tell me, how does it look?"

Peter wrapped his arms around Gabriel and leaned up to place a kiss over the piercing. "I think you look really hot."

"Thanks," Gabriel replied, pulling Peter into a deep kiss. "I thought that you would like it."

"Yes, now I'm not the only bad influence."

"Who said anything about being a bad influence? All I did was get a piercing, you're the one who got a name tattoo on your neck. Seriously, who does that?"

"Gabriel!"

Gabriel leaned n and kissed him again. "You know that I'm just messing with you."

"I know."

"So, how long do we have before Claire gets here again?"

Peter laughed and gently pushed Gabriel away. "I have a game to finish up."

"Tonight?"

"If you play nice."

Gabriel leaned close and whispered into Peter's ear. "And what if I'm a bad boy? Then what?"

Peter turned and captured Gabriel's lips in a short, but heated kiss. "Then I will have to spank you over my knee."

"I like the sound of that."

"I bet you do, now excuse me but I'm only a few turns away from winning."

Gabriel smacked Peter's ass before letting him go back to play with their son. Gabriel headed into the front room and picked up the Stephen King book he started reading the night before. He didn't get that far in before Noah came out of the play room and climbed up onto the chair next to Gabriel and snuggling into his side. "Did you win?"

Noah shook his head and let out a yawn. "No."

"Well, better luck next time right?"

Noah nodded as his eyes slide shut. He was out cold minutes later. Gabriel went back to reading, one hand running through Noah's hair as the boy slept. Peter came into the living room, throwing on his coat. Gabriel looked up. "Heading out?"

Peter nodded as he came over and kissed Gabriel's cheek. "Yeah. I'll be home soon."

"Hey, bring some pizza back will you?"

"I will," Peter called out as he shut the front door.

Clare came out of the terminal and looked around until she saw her uncle standing by the window. She ran up and hugged him. "Hey!"

Peter hugged her back. "Hey yourself. How was the flight?"

"Long and boring," Claire replied. "I was asleep most of the time. Thank you for letting me stay with you for break. It's gotten so cold in New York."

"Well, let's get back to my house. Noah is dying to met you."

They got the rest of Claire's luggage before getting into the car. They were part way home when Claire started to talk. "Angela showed me a picture of him, he is so adorable."

"Yeah and he's very well behaved. Which is a good thing."

"What does he never act up?"

"Sometimes," Peter replied. "Just last week we grounded him from the X-box because he decided to have a fit while we were at the store."

"What happened?"

"I wouldn't buy him the toy he wanted, so he threw a fit."

"Aww."

"I was just glad it wasn't a full on screaming and yelling fit. I stopped it before it got that far."

"You seem like a good father."

"I get that a lot."

"I think it was wonderful of you to accept him as your son, sometimes I wonder how it would be if mom and dad never wanted me."

"He's my kid and I will love him no matter what, just like your parents love you."

Peter parked in the driveway and turned off the car. "Before we get in there, I should tell you that Noah has empathy. We are trying to control it, but I just wanted to let you know before he uses it on you."

"Angela said she received a nasty shock, but she wouldn't tell me what."

"Yeah, he let something that he read from her slip and she got mad at me for not warning her."

Peter got out of the car and walked into the house where Gabriel and Noah were curled up in the chair fast asleep. Claire stepped beside him. "Aww, they are so cute."

"Yeah, and they are about to get mad because I forgot to bring home pizza," Peter said as he walked up to the sleeping forms. He shook Gabriel's shoulder. "Gabe, wake up."

Gabriel opened his eyes and yawned. "You're home."

"Yep and I got Claire here safely."

Gabriel nodded. "Did you remember the pizza?"

Peter shook his head. "No, but I am going to order something right now."

"You better," Gabriel replied as he tried to retrieve his arm from around Noah's waist without waking the child. "Or I'll kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

Gabriel shook him a look before standing up to greet Claire. He held out a hand only to be ambushed with a hug. He stood there frozen. "Umm…hi."

Claire pulled away. "You're dating my uncle, I have full rights to hug you now. Oh wow! You got your eyebrow pierced that awesome!"

Gabriel's eye twitched. "Thanks."

Claire looked behind him at Noah who was awoken by Claire's chattering. "Aww, are you Noah?"

Noah nodded as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Are you Claire?"

Claire stepped closer and hugged him. "I haven't seen you since you were a little baby! You are so cute!"

"Thank you."

She pulled away slightly. "With Peter as your dad I bet you like comics right?"

Noah nodded. "Sometimes dad or Peter will read them to me as a bedtime story."

"Well, I got you some comic books, you like Batman?"

"He's my favorite!" Noah exclaimed.

Claire dug around in her bag until she found the stack of comic books that she had in there and handed them to Noah. "I searched all over for these. They are rare copies."

"So I have to be extra careful with them, right?"

Claire nodded. "Would you like me to read you one?"

Noah nodded. "Yes, please."

Gabriel slowly backed away and walked into the kitchen. "Well, they are getting along wonderfully."

"I figured as much," Peter replied as he hung up the phone. "Pizza will be here in a half hour. What are they doing?"

"Well, she bought him Batman comic books and is now reading them to him."

"Cool."

"Am I gong to have to worry about her kidnapping Noah?" Gabriel joked.

"Probably."

Gabriel stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Hey Claire, don't steal my kid."

"But he's so adorable!"

Gabriel stared her down. "I'm watching you."

Peter wrapped an arm around Gabriel's waist and looked out the kitchen at Claire. "Just ignore him."

Claire went back to reading to Noah and Gabriel whispered softly into Peter's ear. "I think she's got him distracted. There's something I want to show you."

"Can't it wait until tonight?"

"It can, but trust me you will love it."

Peter sighed. "Fine."

Gabriel took Peter's hand and led him upstairs and into their room. He pulled Peter into a kiss before stepping back and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He opened the shirt and Peter mouth fell open in surprise and his eyes went wide. "You got your nipples pierced too?"

"Can I get an opinion and not a statement?"

Peter walked up and brushed his thumbs along the metal in each nipple making Gabriel suck in a breathe. Peter leaned up and kissed him. "I think it looks sexy."

"I wanted to show you earlier, but you insisted on finishing that game."

"Well, I'm here now," Peter replied as he pushed Gabriel onto their bed and crawled over top of him. He leaned down and kissed his lips softly, as one hand lightly tugged onto one of the small barbells. Peter broke their kiss and began to trail his lips down Gabriel's neck and chest until he reached the untouched nipple. He sucked on it and swirled his tongue around the metal. Gabriel let out a groan and dug his fingers into Peter's hips. "Fuck, that feels good."

Peter tugged on the metal with his teeth, sending a shock wave through Gabriel's body. He shuddered and pulled Peter closer, thrusting his clothed erection against Peter's stomach. "Baby, come on."

Peter moved back up to kiss Gabriel again as his hands worked fast to free Gabriel's erection. He wrapped a hand around it and Gabriel groaned, thrusting into the touch. Peter kissed him harder and stroked him fast. His other hand went back to playing with Gabriel's nipple sending the man spiraling faster towards the edge.

Peter broke the kiss and whispered into Gabriel's ear. "Come on Gabriel, come for me. Let me see you fall apart."

Gabriel shuddered and arched up, calling out Peter's name as he spilled over his stomach and Peter's hand. Peter stroked him through it, lightly kissing him. Gabriel gave Peter a deep kiss before gently pushing him away. "Wow."

Peter smiled as he took off his shirt which bore some evidence of their previous activity. He leaned down and licked all the cum off of Gabriel's stomach, making the man squirm and laugh underneath him. "Peter!

Stop it!"

Peter stopped and used his shirt to clean up the rest of the mess. "You should of gotten them pierced years ago."

Gabriel pulled Peter back on top of him and ran a hand down to the trapped erection. He rubbed Peter through the fabric and Peter clutched Gabriel's shoulders, letting out a groan. "Gabe."

There was a knock on the door making both men jump. Gabriel cursed and buttoned his shirt back up. "What?"

Claire's voice floated through the door. "As much as I hate to interrupt but the pizza is here."

Gabriel got up and opened the bedroom door. He looked at Claire who was looked uncomfortable. He smirked and walked past her. Claire looked in at her uncle who was walking towards the bedroom door, an apologetic look on his face. She looked down. "You know, I could of gone through my life without knowing how you people sound during sex."

"We weren't having sex," Peter said. "Besides, it's my house. I can do whatever I want."

"In daylight? When your child is awake?"

"It's called putting on his favorite movie and giving him candy," Peter replied.

"That's not right."

"Lots of parents did it. Mine did."

"It's still gross."

Peter patted her head and she glared at him. "Someday when you have kids, you will do the same thing."

They walked downstairs where Gabriel was handing a slice of pizza over to Noah. He looked up and smiled at Peter. "Hey sexy."

Claire looked like she was going to get sick and Gabriel started to laugh. Noah spoke up. "I told her not to go upstairs, but she wouldn't listen to me."

She looked over at Noah. "I feel so sorry for you."

Noah shrugged and quietly ate his pizza. Gabriel ruffled his hair. "He's figured out that when we are upstairs that he should stay down here and watch his movie."

"They give me candy while they go play games."

"Play games? That's what you call it?"

Gabriel handed her a plate. "Don't judge us. Besides it's not that often."

"You could of waited. I've only been here for a half hour."

"Gabe and I are consenting adults, so what we do in our house is up to us," Peter replied. "I can't believe I'm having this talk with my niece. Please tell me Bennett had it with you."

Claire's eyes twitch. "Can we get off the subject of s.."

"Don't say it!" Gabriel said, clamping his hands over Noah's ears.

"I can't say the 's' word, but we can talk about it? What the hell?"

"Don't swear either!"

Claire huffed and took a seat next to her cousin. "Fine."

"Claire, will you play Candyland with me?"

"Sure buddy."

Noah jumped off the couch and ran into the playroom. He grabbed the game and came running back in and set the game up. "What color do you want to be? Besides red, because I'm always red."

"I'll take the yellow then."

Gabriel pulled Peter pulled down on his lap an wrapped an arm around his waist. They watched Claire and Noah play the board game until Noah was starting to fall asleep. Peter stood up. "Noah, are you ready for bed?"

Noah nodded. "Yes."

"Say goodnight to your dad and I will take you to bed."

Noah got off the couch and stumbled towards Gabriel. Gabriel hugged him tight. "Night, buddy. Make sure Peter checks for monsters under the bed."

Noah nodded before he walked over to Claire and hugged her. "Night, Claire."

"Goodnight, see you in the morning."

Peter picked Noah up and carried him to his room. Claire and Gabriel sat there in silence for a few minutes. "So, Peter told me that you opened up a watch shop."

"I did. I heard that you finally went back to school."

Claire nodded. "I'm going in to be a social worker."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yep."

There was another short silence. "You still hate me don't you?"

Claire nodded. "A bit, yeah."

"It's funny how everyone is accepting my son before they accept me."

"Noah is an innocent little boy and you're not," Claire replied. "But, I will tell you that I was not surprised that Peter forgive you. Everyone else thought it was a bad idea, but I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because Peter is a better judge of character than anyone. Obviously he saw something in you, a sign that you changed when all the rest of us wanted to look the other way. He believes in you and he loves you. It going to take all of us a little while longer to trust you Gabriel. I'm sorry."

Gabriel suddenly stood up. "I'm going to head up to bed, feel free to watch the TV."

He made his way to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes. The door quietly shut a few minutes later and the bed dipped as Peter laid down next to him. "what's on your mind Gabriel?"

Gabriel shook his head. "It's nothing. I'm just tired."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Sometimes."

"I heard what she said to you and I don't see what could possible upset you."

Gabriel finally turned his head to look at Peter. "It's nothing Peter. Trust me."

"Fine, you can have your little secrets."

"Glad to have your permission."

Peter leaned in and kissed Gabriel, a hand slipping under his shirt. "So, Clare interrupted us before we could finish earlier."

Gabriel laughed. "Sometimes I think you only want me for the sex."

"You know that's not true," Peter replied as he pulled one of the barbells. "You make for fun conversation as well."

Gabriel groaned and pulled Peter closer. "Just shut up."

The next morning Claire walked downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone was seated around the table. Noah was happily munching on waffles while Gabriel and Peter sat next to one another sipping on coffee. She grabbed her own cup before sitting down next to her cousin. She noted how the two older men were holding hands. "So why aren't you two married yet? You've been together for like ever."

Gabriel who was taking a sip of coffee began to cough uncontrollably and Noah tugged on her arm. "Claire! No!"

Claire looked up at Gabriel and Peter. "Sorry. That kind of slipped out."

"It's fine," Peter replied. Gabriel just sat there silently, rubbing at his chest. He slowly nodded before looking away. Peter took his hand again. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I should go get ready for work," Gabriel replied as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Peter got up and followed him, concern written on his face.

Claire leaned closer to Noah. "Why can't we talk about it?"

Noah adverted his eyes. "I can't tell you."

"Come on, I won't say anything to anyone."

Noah silently ate a few more bites of food before he spoke up again. "Daddy wants to marry Peter, he's just to terrified to ask."

"He told you that?"

Noah shook his head. "I read it from him."

Gabriel abruptly leaving the previous night made more sense. "He thinks no one else will accept it. Right?"

Noah nodded. "He's mostly scared of what Grandma would say. He thinks she could talk Peter out of t if she really wanted to."

"Do you want your parents to get married?"

Noah took a minute before nodding. "One day."

Later that day Claire was walking around the downtown area of the city trying to find Gabriel's shop. It was partly hidden by a tree and when she slipped through the door, the chime dinged loudly. Gabriel came out of his office and stopped in his tracks. "What are you doing here?"

Claire held up her watch. "It broke forever ago. I've been meaning to get it fixed."

"I could fix it when I get home and it would be free of charge."

Gabriel waved her over to his work desk. He sat down and accepted the watch, holding it up to his ear. He listened to it for a few second before setting it back. "So tell me what you are really here for."

"A little birde told me you want to marry my uncle."

Gabriel sighed. "Whatever Noah told you is not true. I don't want to marry Peter."

"Are you sure?"

"I already know that Noah wants Peter and I to get married, but neither of us want to."

"so you've talked about it."

"well, no."

"Then you don't know what Peter wants."

"But I do know what I want."

"I don't think you do. You got awfully worked up over a small comment."

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breathe. "What I want does not matter because it's never going to happen."

"So you do want to get married then."

"Maybe. I don't really know."

"How long have you been with Peter?"

"Three or four months."

"Really? I thought it had to have been a couple of years."

"No."

"Ok…"

"So are you done meddling?"

Claire opened her mouth to say something when a velvet box caught her eye. She snatched it up and opened it. "You are a liar."

Gabriel looked up from his work and paled. He reached out and took the box back, shoving it into his pocket. "It's not an engagement ring, so I'm not lying."

"Looks like one."

"But it's not. It's Peter's Christmas gift," Gabriel replied. "I've been hiding it in the shop so he didn't accidentally find it."

"Oh. Well I think you should still ask him."

"It's not going to happen Claire so you and Noah can just stop."

"Stop what?"

Gabriel jumped and turned towards the door where Peter and Noah were standing. "Nothing, what are you doing here?"

"I was taking Claire and Noah out to lunch so I thought I'd stop by."

Noah came running up to Gabriel and jumped in his lap. "Whatcha doing?"

"I'm trying to fix your cousin's watch, but she keeps talking."

Noah giggled. "Claire, how is he supposed to concentrate if you talk? He'll never get the watch fixed!"

Gabriel tickled Noah's side. "You aren't helping. I can't work with you on my lap."

Noah giggled some more as Gabriel continued to tickle him. "Peter! Claire! Help me!"

Peter smiled. "Knock it off, Gabe. Remember last time?"

Gabriel stopped and wrapped Noah in a bear hug. "You're lucky Peter was here to save you."

"Daddy, Peter wants to know if you can join us for lunch."

"I'm not that busy. Let me just fix Claire's watch and we can head out ok?"

Noah jumped off of Gabriel's lap and opted to stand beside him as he worked. He handed the watch over to Claire when he finished. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Gabriel said standing up. "And the answer is still no."


	7. Time of Giving

_Chapter rating:_ pg-13 _Chapter Warnings:_ language, _Chapter summary: _Gabriel surprises Peter with a certain type of ring and the family has Christmas together

* * *

Gabriel walked into the front room carrying three mugs of hot chocolate. He set two of them on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Peter on the couch. Peter leaned forward to grab his and Gabriel took that opportunity to wrap an arm around his waist. Peter turned and kissed him softly. "You forgot the marshmallows."

"We ran out a few days ago," Gabriel replied. "Don't worry about it, it will still taste good. Right Noah?"

Noah nodded as he sipped on the drink while he went back to watching The Nightmare Before Christmas. "Yep. Taste great. Thanks, dad."

"I think he's ignoring us."

Gabriel shrugged and scooted a little closer to his boyfriend. "It's his favorite movie. Of course he's going to ignore us."

"It's my second favorite movie!"

"See, he's still listening," Gabriel sat. "Noah, why don't you come up here and sit with us? You don't look very comfortable."

Noah turned to face him. "You're not going to start kissing again are you?"

"We won't."

Noah got up and stood in front of them. The couple got the hint and separated to let the boy sit in the middle. "No talking either."

"Don't get bossy, buddy," Peter said, ruffling the kids hair.

The hot chocolate worked it's charm in all of them and by the end of the movie, Noah was passed out and curled up to Gabriel and Peter was just barely keeping his eyes open. Gabriel switched off the television and turned to his partner. "You look like you're about to pass out. Go head upstairs. I'll put Noah to bed and then follow ok?"

Peter nodded and got up, stumbling up the stairs. Gabriel picked his son up and carried him to his bedroom, laying him in the bed. Noah's eyes fluttered open. "I fell asleep?"

Gabriel nodded as he pulled the blankets over the child and tucked him in. "Go back to sleep so Santa can bring you your presents." Noah held out his arms for a hug. Gabriel leaned down and hugged, kissing his forehead. "Night, buddy."

Noah let out a yawn. "Night daddy."

Gabriel walked over to his own room and quietly shut the door. Peter was already asleep, snoring softly. He tossed off his shirt and grabbed one his flannel pajamas out to wear to bed. He had just slid his arms in the top when the bed creaked and Peter spoke up. "You're not going to need those."

Gabriel looked over his shoulder to see Peter propped up on his elbows. "Thought you were asleep."

"It's a little cold," Peter replied with a smirk. "Care to warm me up?"

Gabriel stripped to his boxers before crawling into bed next to Peter. He pushed his partner on his back and straddled his hips. "I think something can be arranged." He leaned down and kissed Peter softly, running his fingers down Peter's naked chest. "You know, if you wore more clothes, you would a lot warmer."

"Yes, but I found that if I don't wear that much, it's easier to seduce you."

"Babe, You could be wearing a fucking garbage bag and still be as seducing as you are now," Gabriel stated as he crawled under the covers to find that Peter was completely naked. "You seemed sure of the outcome of this didn't you?"

"Don't pretend that you haven't been thinking about it all day," Peter replied as he reached over to grab the bottle of lube on the nightstand and push it into Gabriel's hand. He leaned up to kiss Gabriel. "I love you."

Gabriel kissed him back. "I love you too." His hand trailed down Peter's chest, a shiver dancing across Peter's skin. He let out a shaky breathe as Gabriel followed the hand with his lips.

After their lovemaking, Peter cuddled against Gabriel and gave a content sigh. "That was nice."

"Just nice? Don't I feel special," Gabriel remarked with some sarcasm.

Peter leaned up and kissed him. "I am tired and when I'm tired I can't think well."

"I was planning on giving you your present tonight, but if you would rather sleep…"

"I didn't just get it?"

Gabriel laughed. "No."

"Well, let's see it." Gabriel reached into his pillowcase and pulled out a small velvet box. Peter raised an eyebrow. "You kept my gift in your pillow? What if I had decided to do laundry?"

"Do you ever do laundry?"

"Well no, but the point is I could of accidentally found it."

"Can I give you your gift or are you going to keep talking?"

"Sorry, go on."

Gabriel held the box out to him. "I was going to do this on your birthday, but I kind of chickened out."

Peter reached out and opened the box to reveal a silver Claddagh ring. His eyes widened. "Gabriel, is this what I think it is?"

Gabriel slowly nodded. "I want to marry you Peter."

Peter leaned in to kiss his lover. "Then I guess your in luck, cause I want to marry you to." Gabriel couldn't help the big smile that spread over his face as he lifted the ring out of the box and slide it onto Peter's hand. Peter looked over the ring. "I wish that you had asked me on my birthday, it would have been a nice present."

"I was terrified that you would say no and it would of some how ruined your birthday."

"It's ok. Going to that concert definitely made up for your cowardice."

"Thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

Peter yawned and shut his eyes. "I'm just glad that you finally asked."

Peter woke up alone the next morning. He pulled on a pair of pants and headed down into the kitchen where Gabriel was leaning against the counter, sipping on a cup of coffee. Peter walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him and kissing him softly. "Merry Christmas."

Gabriel handed him a mug. "Merry Christmas to you as well."

Peter accepted the mug and took a sip, before grabbing Gabriel left hand. "We need to go out and get yours."

"Tomorrow, I think the store will be open then. You do like your ring right? I wasn't completely sure what if I should get a plain ring or something like what I gave you. Something with meaning."

"And what would that meaning be?"

"Love, friendship and loyalty."

"You have all that from me."

Gabriel leaned in and kissed him. "I know, now look on the inside of the ring."

Peter looked down at the ring and slide it off and looked at the inside of the ring. "'Love me. That's all I ask of you.'" Peter smiled. "From Phantom of the Opera. I remember when I took you to see that, back when we still lived in New York."

"For my birthday a year after I had moved in with you. You and Emma took me."

Peter slide the ring back on. "You never noticed how my attention was focused more on you than the play or even Emma. You were too engrossed with the play, but I remember you looking at me through that one song."

Gabriel smiled softly. "I just wanted you to feel the same way that I felt. But back then I doubted that you would ever fall in love with a killer."

"You're not a killer Gabriel," Peter remarked. "Sylar was a killer. That was a completely different person."

"Perhaps," Gabriel replied as he set down his mug. "I should go wake up Noah, he's been dying to get into the presents."

"Would you like to open my present first?"

Gabriel nodded before being dragged out into the living room. He sat down on the couch as Peter dug through the presents before picking out a small box. He sat down next to Gabriel and handed the box over. "It's not as amazing as being proposed to, but I think you'll still like it I hope."

Gabriel accepted the present and tore off the wrapping paper before opening the box. He smiled as he lifted out three Stephen King books. He leaned over and kissed Peter's cheek. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

Gabriel set the books on the coffee table and stood up. "I'm going to wake up Noah now."

Gabriel gave Peter another kiss before heading into Noah's room and gently shaking his shoulder. "Rise and shine Noah."

Noah groaned and pulled his covers over his head. "'m tired."

"Come on, Santa visited last night and brought you presents."

Noah jumped up. "Santa came? Did he see the cookies?"

"He ate a few of them and took the carrots left out for the reindeer."

Noah jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. "Yippee!"

When Gabriel got back downstairs he found Noah diving into the presents and ripping apart the paper. "Hey, can you at least wait until we get the camera?"

Noah pouted and set the present he had down. "Ok."

Gabriel grabbed the camera and turned it on before taking a seat next to Peter. "Carry on. But first who is this one from?"

Noah looked down at the tag. "To Noah, love Grandma. It's from grandma." Noah tore open the box to reveal a set of Disney movies. "It's the movies I don't have!"

"We'll call grandma later so you can thank her," Peter said before handing him another present from under the tree.

Noah looked at it. "This ones from you and Peter."

He ripped off the wrapping paper and started to clap before pulling the doll into his arms. "It's Jack Skellington! But you told me you weren't going to buy it!"

"That's because we had already bought it when you asked for it," Gabriel replied as he snapped a picture of Noah. "And you're welcome. Now next present."

Peter nudged Gabriel. "Hey what about, you know what?"

Gabriel glanced down at Noah. "Let's wait until he finished these presents and then I will go and get it out of the garage."

"What are you talking about?" Noah asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "Nothing. Unwrap your presents."

Noah went through the rest of the present and frowned when all his were opened. "Aww, there's no more.."

"No, but are you happy with the presents you did get?"

Noah nodded. "Thank you daddy, thank you Peter."

"You're welcome buddy."

Noah shoved aside the wrapping paper and grabbed two presents out from under the tree and handing them out. "These are for you."

Gabriel and Peter opened them together to find handmade ornaments. Gabriel smiled. "thank you Noah, we can put them on the tree next year."

Noah climbed up on his dad's lap and hugged him. "You're welcome. I made it at school. Mrs. Harris had us all make ornaments for our parents."

"Well, they are very cute," Peter replied, ruffling Noah's hair. "thank you, buddy."

Noah's eyes suddenly went wide and he grabbed Peter's left hand. "Daddy finally asked! Yippee! My wishbone wish came true!" Noah started to clap. "I'm so happy!"

"That's what you wished for? For your dad to propose to me?"

Noah nodded. "Yep. And I also asked Santa for it to happen when daddy took me to see him at the mall."

"You should of seen the look on the guys face," Gabriel replied.

"How did Noah ask the question?"

"I said to Santa that 'What I really want for Christmas is for my daddy to ask Peter to marry him,'" Noah stated as he tore open the packaging on one of the games they got him. He waved it in the air. "Can I play this now?"

"Actually, we have one more gift for you," Gabriel replied as he stood up. "You sit here with Peter and keep your eyes closed ok?"

Noah nodded and covered his eyes with his hands. "ok."

Gabriel walked out into the garage and turned off the heater that was by the small cage. The little black kitten inside it looked up at him meowed. Gabriel opened the cage and picked the kitten up before walking back inside the house. He stood in front of Noah. "Noah, you can look now."

Noah removed his hands from his face and gasped. "I got a kitten? Thank you!"

Gabriel handed over the kitten, who began to purr in Noah's arms. "Now what shall we call him?"

Noah petted the kitten and thought for a long moment. He held the kitten up and looked closely at his little face. "I can't pick between Lecter and Spock." He turned the cat towards Gabriel. "What does he look like to you? Lecter or Spock?"

"Lecter?

"Yeah, Hannibal Lecter! Like in those movies."

"How about you go with Spock?" Peter suggested. "It's not as evil."

"Hannibal's not evil, just misunderstood," Noah replied. He looked back down at the cat. "Right Hannibal?"

The kitten meowed and rubbed his face against Noah's cheek. Gabriel smiled. "Hannibal it is then."


	8. Snippets

_Chapter Rating: _PG-13, _Chapter warnings: _language, _Chapter Summary: _ficlets/drabbles all surrounding the Tattoo Verse that lead up to the night before the wedding.

* * *

New Year's Kiss

Noah was already passed out on the floor in front of the TV as the countdown got down to ten seconds. Gabriel refilled his and Peter's champagne glasses before the countdown ended. When it hit one, they toasted in the New Year.

Gabriel set down his glass and pull Peter into a soft kiss. "Happy New Year, Peter."

Peter kissed him back. "Happy New Year, Gabe."

Angela's Reaction

Peter started at his phone, a little nervous. He and Gabriel had been engaged for two weeks and Peter had yet to tell his mother. After another minute of hesitation, he clicked the call button and put the phone up to his ear. After a few rings his mother picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey ma. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine, why are you calling? You never call me."

Peter laughed nervously. "Actually, I need to tell you something."

"What did you do?"

Peter took a deep breathe. "Gabriel proposed to me two weeks ago and I told him yes."

The other end of the line went silent and Peter feared his mother had hung up. "Ma? Are you still there?"

"I thought you two had just gotten together."

"He's been my best friend for quite a few years, does it really matter that we just got together?"

He could hear Angela sigh on the other end of the phone. "I'm not happy about it."

"Well, I figured as much."

"Actually, I'm not happy for the reason you think."

"Then why are you unhappy?"

"Because, Gabriel didn't ask me if he could marry you."

"WHAT?"

"I'm old fashioned, I would of liked if he had called me and asked for your hand in marriage."

"You would of said no!"

"Are you so sure of that?"

"You would of said yes?"

"You're happy with him, of course I would have said yes," Angela replied. "Besides, that would make Noah officially my grandson, would it not?"

Peter gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks ma."

No Sex Before Marriage

Peter kissed Gabriel's neck as his hand moved towards Gabriel's sleep pants. Gabriel gently moved Peter's hand away and Peter looked up at him. "Not in the mood?"

"Very much in the mood, I just don't want to have sex until our wedding night."

Peter stared at Gabriel in disbelief. "You're fucking kidding me right?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Nope."

Peter gave an aggravated sigh and turned on his side, away from Gabriel. "You suck."

Gabriel wrapped an arm around Peter's waist and pulled him close. "Are you mad at me now?"

"A little bit."

Gabriel kissed his cheek. "You'll get over it."

Sharp, Pointy Teeth!

Peter had Monty Python's the Holy Grail on for him and Noah to watch when it came to the rabbit scene. Noah jumped into Peter's lap and started to cry. "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

Peter stared at the child in alarm. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like rabbits anymore!" Noah shouted. "They try to kill people!"

Peter tried not to laugh. "Noah, it's just a movie. Rabbits are vegetarians and don't eat humans."

"I don't care! They are still scary!"

Peter frowned. "No they are not, you're just being a drama queen."

Noah looked up at him. "I am not being a drama queen! Rabbits are terrifying!"

"Ok, how can you not be scared of Freddy Krueger but be completely terrified by a rabbit? That makes no sense!"

"I know!"

"Your dad is not going to be happy about this."

Nightmares

Noah woke up shaking and afraid. He grabbed Lecter off the edge of the bed and walked down to his parents room. He knocked on the door and waited a few minutes. When he didn't get an answer he knocked again, this time a little louder before calling out. "Daddy? Dad?"

"Come on in, Noah," Gabriel called back sleepily. When Noah walked in he sat up a bit. "What do you need, kiddo?"

"I had a nightmare again."

"Come on up here," Gabriel replied. Noah started to put his kitten on the bed, but Gabriel stopped him. "Lecter can sleep on the floor. I don't want him up here, he might get squished by accident."

Noah frowned but put his kitten on the floor before climbing up himself. He slithered under the covers and snuggled up to his dad. Gabriel wrapped an arm around him. "What did you have a nightmare about?"

"Bunnies. They had big teeth and were chasing me around," Noah replied with a yawn.

"Did you watch the Holy Grail again?"

"Peter had it on."

"I'll yell at him tomorrow about it. Go back to sleep, you're safe now."

Noah nodded and closed his eyes. "Night, Daddy."

"Goodnight, Noah."

Claire, the Wedding Planner

Gabriel shook his head as Claire started on table placement. Peter decided that it would be a great idea to let Claire help them with their wedding plans. So far, Gabriel thought they should of hired a professional. He has already had to fight with her to not have anything too girly.

Claire finished and showed him the plans. "Look good?"

"Why are you at the head table? Shouldn't you be with Angela?"

Claire scowled and erased her name and putting it next to Angela's. "I was hoping that you wouldn't catch that."

"Noah is the only one that is allowed to sit with us."

"You guys suck."

"I can hire a professional."

"I'll shut up."

Bickering

Gabriel suddenly cursed, startling Peter out of his nap. He sat up slowly and looked over at Gabriel. "What's wrong?"

Gabriel shook his head and hid his hand. "Nothing."

Peter raised am eyebrow. "Gabe, what happened?"

Gabriel sighed. "That damn demon cat scratched me."

"So? It's not like he did any damage."

Gabriel laughed nervously. "Actually, he did."

Gabriel held up his hand to show three shallow gashes on the back of his hand. Peter's eyes widened. "You're not healing!"

Gabriel nodded. "I figured out a way to stop healing."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't think that I could handle watching everybody that I love die while I live forever."

"So you're aging then?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yep."

"When did you stop healing?"

"Shortly after Noah was born."

"You don't look any different."

Gabriel shrugged. "I just act gracefully I guess."

"why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't."

"Some partner you are."

"Like you are any better! You never told me where you kept running off to before we got together!"

"So?"

"Maybe I just want to know."

"I went to see my family you idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot."

"Fine, jerk."

"Peter, stop it! Do you want Noah to start calling people names? You're already giving him nightmare!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know he'd be afraid of rabbits?"

"You had him watch Donnie Darko the other day! Knowing he's terrified!"

"I didn't make him watch it, he just sat down and didn't move even though I told him it had a big, scary rabbit!"

"You are not allowed to watch any movies about rabbits around him! You can wait until he's asleep or at school!"

"Seriously?"

"You can watch Hannibal or Nightmare, I don't care about those, but no more Donnie Darko or The Holy Grail or Pet Sematary II. He's had three nightmares this week about rabbits chasing him!"

"Well maybe you shouldn't of had such an oddball for a son!"

Gabriel grabbed the small pillow next to him and smacked Peter with it. "Fuck you!"

"Oh look who has the inappropriate mouth now!"

Gabriel smacked him with the pillow again. "Shut up."

"Make me."

Gabriel hit him again. "Knock it off!"

All Work and No Play Makes Gabriel a Dull Boy

Peter turned off the TV and looked up at Gabriel who was engrossed in a wedding magazine. "So, is that an interesting magazine?"

Gabriel flipped a page, ignoring him. Peter poked him in the side and Gabriel lowered the magazine. "It's a wedding magazine, what the hell do you think?"

Peter slide his hand up Gabriel's chest. "I think that you are spending too much time reading these." Peter grabbed the magazine and tossed it aside. "And not enough time with your future husband."

"We're spending time together right now, are we not?" Gabriel replied.

"Ok. I guess that I have to be blunt with this," Peter replied, before grabbing Gabriel's shoulders and shaking him. "Pay attention to me damn it!"

Gabriel sighed. "Fine, what do you want to do?"

Peter wiggled his eyes suggestively. Gabriel frowned and grabbed a different magazine, going back to ignoring him.

Peter sighed and circled a finger around Gabriel's clothed nipple. Gabriel grabbed his hand and moved it away. Peter waited a few seconds before sliding his hand under and tugging at a piercing. Gabriel growled and smacked Peter with the magazine. "Will you knock it off? I'm trying to read this."

Peter rubbed at the spot where he was smacked. "All work and no play makes Gabriel a dull boy."

"Let me be dull and go play with yourself."

Peter frowned. "But Gabriel! You've been staring at those damn magazines forever! Come on, let's go do something fun."

"No, because I know what your definition of fun is."

Then let's go see a movie or walk around the fucking mall for a little bit. Please?"

Gabriel sighed. "You are very persistent."

"No shit, now put the damn magazine down and let's go out!"

Gabriel flipped the magazine around and pointed at one of the pictures. "what do you think of that?"

Peter almost yelled at he grabbed the magazine and tore it in half. "We are going out! Now!"

Help..

"Daddy? How are babies made?"

Gabriel choked on his drink and spent a few minutes coughing before looking over at his son. "Well, umm…umm.." Gabriel frowned before yelling out to his lover. "Peter! Help!"

Tux Fitting

Gabriel was getting his tux fitted when Peter stepped out of the changing room in his. Gabriel's mouth fell open in surprise. It looked better than he originally thought it would. The tux was white with a black dress shirt underneath, while Gabriel's was opposite. Peter twirled around. "How do I look?"

Gabriel smiled. "Amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself," Peter replied.

Peter's Bachelor Party

Peter had found himself dragged to Vegas for his Bachelor Party, which had been organized by Ando and Bennett. He tried to get out of it, but Gabriel made him go saying that the tickets were already bought.

So far, there had been a lot of beer and a lot of half naked people. He sat behind the table fidgeting as a stripper that looked way to similar to Gabriel started to dance around on stage. Hesam nudged his arm. "Should we call him down here? I'm sure that he would give you a private show!"

Peter shook his head. "Now way, Gabriel would kill me."

"You're in Vegas Peter," Bennett said. "What happens here, stays here."

"No!" Peter shouted to be heard over the music. "I'm not risking it!"

"Too bad," Ando said. "Because we already got him for you!"

Peter's eyes widened as the stripper came off the stage and towards Peter. "I fucking hate all of you!"

The guys began to cheer as the stripper gave Peter a lap dance. Peter's face went red and he tried to back his chair away, but Bennett and Hiro were holding it in place. The stripper leaned in to whisper in Peter's ear. "How about a private show, honey?"

Peter shook his head and shoved some money at the man. "No thanks."

The man frowned and walked away, while Peter turned and glared at the guys. "I am going to kill each and everyone of you very slowly!"

The Night Before the Wedding

Gabriel was in the backyard on the porch swing, looking up at the sky. The wedding was all that was on his mind at the moment. The door slid open and Peter leaned out of it. "Hey, why are you still up?"

Gabriel glanced over at him. "Can't sleep."

Peter stepped out onto the porch and sat down next to him. "Nervous?"

Gabriel nodded. "Very."

"Afraid something will go wrong?"

Gabriel nodded again. "Terribly wrong."

"You know, some people say that if the wedding is terrible than the marriage will be perfect," Peter said, sliding his hand into Gabriel's. "So you really have nothing to worry about."

"You know, it's cliché as hell to be getting married on Valentine's Day?"

"So? It's also very romantic."

"Romantic? Is that why you picked it?"

Peter nodded as he laid his head on Gabriel's shoulder. "That's exactly why I picked it, cause you never do anything romantic."

"I proposed on Christmas Eve, isn't that romantic enough?"

"No, because you didn't get down on one knee nor was there a candle light dinner involved."

"Not that kind of guy."

"It still would have been nice."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time then," Gabriel remarked sarcastically.

Peter kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go to bed we need to be up early."

"I came out here because I couldn't sleep, you go on up."

"Don't give me that, you look exhausted," Peter said. "Besides, it's kind of cold out tonight. At least come inside where's it warm."

"Peter, do you think we're rushing things?"

"Maybe, but it would of eventually happened right?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, you're not getting cold feet are you? I'd kill you if you were."

"I promise you that I am not getting cold feet."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, now come on up to bed. We have a wedding tomorrow and it's not going to be a very good one if we're falling asleep during the ceremony."


	9. Collide AKA The Wedding

_Chapter Rating: _PG-13 _Chapter Warnings: _language _Chapter Summary: _The Big Day

A/N: THIS CHAPTER HAS GIVEN ME NOTHING BUT TROUBLE!. Also, this is probably going to be the last of the tattoo verse for now. If I come back to it, I'll be skipping a head to when Noah is a teenager or something.

* * *

**Collide AKA the Wedding**

Gabriel had busied himself with the making sure that everything in the rented hall looked perfect. Peter was picking up their tuxes and Claire was in the kitchen with Angela and Bennet fixing up the food. Noah was running around and getting in the way. All in all, it was a very stressful day.

He took a seat at one of the tables and looked at the center pieces. Black vases with black and red roses in them. It was Claire's idea. Peter liked it so Gabriel gave his approval. All the ideas had to go through him. He reached out and plucked out one of the roses and twirled it around in his hand.

A pair of arms encircled him and a kiss was planted on his cheek. "We spent hours getting those just right and you're tearing it apart now?"

Gabriel put the rose back. "I'm starting to freak out. You picked up the tuxes?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I just put them in the changing room. Ma wants us to help her set up the chairs for the guests."

Gabriel found himself being dragged into the room where the ceremony was to take place. Angela was directing Noah where to put the chair he was holding. She turned when they came into the room. "Ah, the happy couple. I was think seven chairs to a row and making let's say ten rows on each side. Sound good?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Whatever."

They put the chairs in the right spots before heading to the kitchen to finish up the food. About a half hour before the rest of the guest were to arrive Angela shoved them into a room and told them to get dressed. Gabriel looked at his tux for a long moment before actually putting it on. His brain was still on the 'this is really happening' stage.

Gabriel came up behind Peter who was adjusting his tie. He pushed Peter's hands away and adjusted it himself. "We are going to be married in an hour. Are we really going through with this?"

Peter brought his hands up and intertwined them with Gabriel's. "Do you want to back out now?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Never."

"Then yeah, we really are going through with this."

Gabriel kissed his cheek. "You look very handsome."

"You don't look that bad yourself."

"Now come one, let's get out there. Your mother wants pictures."

Peter pulled Gabriel into a quick kiss. "Love you."

"I know."

Peter dragged him out of the room to where Angela was waiting, camera at the ready. "Come on let's get some nice shots of you guys."

"Oh, hold on, I got some ideas!" Claire sad before moving the couple to stand how she wanted them to. She pushed Peter in front of Gabriel and brought Gabriel's arms to wrap around Peter's waist. She stood back with a smile. "Aww. Now smile for the camera!"

Claire went about posing them for a few more pictures before she got another idea. "we should get Noah in some of the pictures! Noah? Where'd you go?"

Noah poked his head in the room. "I'm right here."

"Go stand by your dads. You're getting pictures with them."

Noah hurried across the room and stood next to Gabriel. Gabriel picked him up. "Smile pretty, Noah."

Angela snapped a few more pictures. "Ok, there's still a bit more work to be done. Let's get to it. Except you two, don't want you guys to ruin your tuxes. You both look very handsome."

Peter blushed. "thanks ma."

Angela smiled and hugged him tight. "My baby is finally getting married."

"Mom, I kind of need to breathe," Peter choked out. "Let go of my neck."

With a laugh she let him go, her eyes tearing up slightly. "I'm sorry. I just never thought this would happen."

Peter smiled. "I didn't think that it would either."

Angela walked away to finish up while Peter took a seat in one of the chairs and stared at the alter where they would be saying their vows. Gabriel sat down next to him and took his hand. "I'm a little nervous."

Peter reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair out of Gabriel's face before kissing his forehead. "Things will be fine." He kissed the tip of Gabriel's nose. "You need to focus though, you're spacing out."

"I'm not spacing out, I'm freaking out."

"And I thought that you would be the calm one."

"Well, I'm not."

Peter wrapped his arms around Gabriel and laid his head on the other's shoulder. "Are you at least happy?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Peter shrugged. "I was just checking."

"Gabriel! Peter! Come get your kid!" Bennett called out from the other room.

Peter pulled away. "Looks like Noah's getting in the way again."

Gabriel stood up. "Did we bring the Gameboy?"

"I think it's still in the car, I'll go get it and you can go grab him."

Gabriel went into the kitchen where Noah was standing right where Angela was trying to finish the pasta. "Noah, get out of grandma's way and come here."

"I was just trying to help."

"You're getting in the way more than you are helping," Gabriel replied. "Peter's gone out to get your Gameboy, when he comes back in I want you to sit down at one of the tables and stay there ok?"

"Yes, daddy."

Peter came back in with Noah's Gameboy and the couple sat down next to their child as the other finished up the decorations and other things. Claire came up to them after a while. "People are gathering in the hall, you two should get up there."

Gabriel took his place at the front of the front of the crowd and waited. Peter would be joining him in a few minutes. When music started and Gabriel stood a little straighter, watching as Peter walked down the aisle with Angela.

They made it up to Gabriel and Peter turned to kiss his mom on the cheek before accepting Gabriel's hand. They faced each other with smiles on their faces. The music stopped and the priest opened up the book. He began his speech on marriage before he looked at the couple. "Rings?"

Gabriel reached into his pocket and pulled out both of their rings. He handed his over to Peter. "Gabriel, if you would repeat after me. With this ring."

"With this ring," Gabriel started and repeated everything the priest told him to say. "I promise to be there for you in sickness and health. I promise to be by your side and be your strength. I promise to love you until death due us part."

He slide the ring onto Peter's finger with a shaky hand, not missing the tears starting to well up in his lover's eyes. Peter smiled at him and repeated Gabriel's actions. "..Till death due us part."

"I now pronounce you husband and husband," The priest said. "You may now kiss."

Gabriel brought his hands up to cup Peter's face before leaning in kissing him softly. Peter smiled into the kiss as they heard their guest cheering as well as the clicking of camera's. They broke their kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Gabriel leaned in and gave Peter another kiss before they headed to the reception area.

They took their seat at the table at the front of the room. Noah ran up and hugged both of his parents, before sitting down next to Gabriel. Someone tapped a microphone and Gabriel looked up to see Claire. He leaned over towards Peter. "what is she doing?"

"I don't know, but it will probably be embarrassing."

"Can we stop her?"

"Mom told me not to interfere."

Claire tapped the microphone again. "Hello! Hello! Hi, everyone! Thank you all for coming out tonight for my uncle's wedding, well I guess that uncles now. Anyways, since both of them were too stubborn to have best men I decided to take the pleasure of saying a speech." She turned to face them. "I'm sure that you don't mind right?"

Gabriel glared at her, Peter nudged him and he sighed. "I guess not."

She smiled before looking back at the crowd. "Well, we all know that it was a big surprise to see Peter and Gabriel together, and I know a lot of us were not very happy about it. I was one of those people. But then I decided to set that aside for a moment and actually observe them without judgment attached," She paused for a moment. "And I saw two people who had set aside their differences and fell in love. Then I looked at how they were raising my little cousin and they were just adorable with him." She raised her glass of champagne. "So this is where I toast to Gabriel and Peter. I hope you have a very happy marriage and I'm glad you two are together."

She took a sip from her glass and the other guests began to clap. Peter looked over at Gabriel and kissed his cheek. "wasn't so bad was it?"

Gabriel turned his face so he could kiss Peter's lips. "Not very."

They let the other guest get their food before going up to the table themselves. Gabriel helped Noah get a plate and handed it to him. "Walk back to the table carefully, ok? We don't want you to ruin your outfit."

Noah nodded. "I'll be careful."

"Think he's happy about this?" Peter asked as he watched Noah walk away.

Gabriel grabbed himself some pasta. "Have you forgotten what he asked Santa for?"

"Still wish I could have seen that."

"It's not my fault that you decided to go get Noah's present when I took him to see Santa."

A bell rang out and Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to kill Claire, I am going to kill her!"

Peter laughed. "Just shut up and kiss me."

Gabriel leaned in and pecked Peter on the lips. "Still killing her."

Peter patted him on the cheek. "If you can find a way to make it permanent than go ahead and do so."

Gabriel walked back to the table and frowned. "Noah, you're making a mess."

"No, I'm not."

Gabriel picked up a napkin and wiped tomato sauce from Noah's face. "You have food all over your face."

"I'm sorry, I will be more careful."

"Thank you, Noah."

Peter's friends and family came up to them as they ate dinner to congratulate them and comment on how adorable Noah was. As they were talking to HRG, Gabriel spotted Noah reached for his glass of champagne. He quickly grabbed it. "No, no, you can't have this."

Noah pouted. "why not?"

"It's a drink for grownups, that why."

"I can't have a sip?"

Gabriel shook his head. "Not until you are twenty-one and even then I don't want you having any."

Noah pouted and crossed his arms. "No fair."

Bennet laughed. "Let him have a sip Gabriel, it's not going to kill him."

"He's five!"

"Go ahead and let him, Gabe," Peter said. "I can tell you he's not going to like it."

"See Peter and Uncle Noah said I could!"

Gabriel sighed and held the glass towards Noah. "One sip."

Noah took the glass and barely had any before he was spitting it out. "EWWW! That's disgusting!" The grownups started laughing as Noah took his napkin and tried to wipe his tongue. "GROSS! Why do you drink that stuff?"

"Told you he wouldn't like it."

"Noah, how about we go get you some pop?" Bennet asked. "I'm sure it will wash that bad taste right out."

Noah hopped of his seat and followed Bennet to the refreshments, leaving Gabriel and Peter alone. Peter reached over and took Gabriel's hand in his. Another bell rang out and Gabriel's head fell forward. "I hate those fucking bells!"

Peter laughed and pulled Gabriel into a kiss, letting a little tongue slip out. A couple people whistle and Gabriel pushed Peter away. "Hey save that for later, Peter."

Peter smiled and kissed Gabriel on the cheek. "Can't wait until later then."

Noah came back and looked at them. "Grandma wanted me to tell you that it's time for cake."

Peter stood up and tugged on Gabriel's arm. "Come on."

Bennet and Claire brought out the wedding cake and set it down on table next to the food. Gabriel and Peter stood next to it. They waited a couple of seconds, while people got their cameras before they cut into the cake.

Gabriel picked up a piece and Peter saw the mischievous glint in Gabriel's eyes, before the piece of cake was shoved in Peter's mouth making him fall backwards. Gabriel quickly reached out and grabbed him before he fell on his ass. The guest were laughing and Peter grabbed a big piece of cake before shoving it in Gabriel's face, making his husband stumble back with a look of surprise. The guests were completely cracking up by that point.

Then somebody decided to ring the bells again. Gabriel laughed and pulled Peter into a kiss, smearing the cake even worse. They pulled apart laughing and wiped away the mess. Gabriel looked out at the guest. "Who wants cake? I think there is still some Peter hasn't touched!"

Gabriel grabbed a piece for Noah and himself before going back to the table. Peter stayed up their to dish out the cake himself. Gabriel handed Noah's over to him. "Having fun kiddo?"

Noah nodded. "Yep."

"Glad your parents are finally married?"

Noah nodded again. "Of course."

After cake, Angela decided it was time for the traditional dances that every wedding had to have. Peter had to drag Gabriel over to the dance floor, because he really didn't want to dance in front of people. They started to sway as 'Collide' broke out over the speakers. Gabriel smiled as he remembered how he and Peter bickered over which song to dance to. Gabriel wanted 'Collide' and Peter had wanted 'Bless the Broken Road.'

Peter moved his arms to wrap around Gabriel's neck. "Still freaking out?"

"A little bit."

"Mad you have to dance in front of everyone?"

Gabriel nodded. "You know that I don't like being around people."

"Hey, at least you got the song you wanted."

"Yeah."

"You're happy about this right? I mean, you're not regretting?"

"What do I have to regret?"

Peter shrugged. "We have only been together officially for only a few months. Most people wait a lot longer than that to get married."

"Now you're sounding like you're regretting."

"I'm not. I just know how your mind works."

Gabriel leaned in and gave Peter a gentle kiss before leaning their foreheads together. "I will never regret marrying you."

Peter cupped Gabriel's face and kissed him back. "Good, cause I would kick your ass if you ever regretted this."

Gabriel nodded. "You and everyone else."

"Yeah, but I'll be first in line."

"You know, if someone told me back in when we met in Texas that I'd be marrying you, I'd probably have killed them."

"I don't know what I would have done," Peter replied.

"Try to kill me."

Peter shrugged. "Maybe not. I thought about going back to a past self and stop you from ever becoming Sylar. Maybe we could have been together sooner."

The song started to end, but they stayed close, not really moving. Gabriel leaned in and brushed his lips against Peter's. "We're together now, that's all that matters."

They stepped apart as Angela came up to them. It was the mother and son dance now, so Gabriel walked to where Noah was sitting. Gabriel watched Peter dance with Angela, a slight pang of jealously hit him. He would never have a chance to dance with his own mother. He tore his eyes away from them and looked over at Noah who was coloring in one of the coloring books they brought for him.

Noah looked up at him when Gabriel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you sad daddy?"

Gabriel shook his head. "I'm not sad."

Noah gave him a look before going back to coloring. Gabriel watched him for a few seconds before looking back at Peter and Angela. Peter glanced over at him and then whispered something in Angela's ear. She nodded and Peter stepped away from her.

Gabriel found himself surprised when Angela came over and held out a hand towards him. "I think it's only far to dance with both sons, right?"

Gabriel took her hand and let himself be led back out to the dance floor again. "You really don't have to."

"Oh hush, we saw the look on your face," Angela said. "You can dance with your mother in law."

After that, they opened the floor up to the rest of the guests. Peter forced Gabriel into dancing with him for a few more songs before going back to their table where Angela and Noah were at. She looked up as they approached. "Ah, I have something for you boys." She dug into her purse and pulled out an envelope, handing it over to Peter. "How does two weeks alone in Paris sound?"

Gabriel's eyes widened in surprise. "Paris?"

Angela nodded. "Yes Paris. They do not need to be used right away, so it will give you time to get Noah a baby sitter as well as find some time off work."

"Thanks ma," Peter replied, leaning over the table and hugging her. "I really appreciate this."

"There is also money in there to use while on the trip," Angela said. "So you don't have to use your own. You even have a room reserved for you."

"Thank you, Angela," Gabriel said.

Angela nodded with a smile. "I figured you two deserved a proper honeymoon, I know that you didn't get a hotel room."

Peter waved his hand. "Hotel rooms are cliché."

Angela shook her head and laughed. "You are definitely the exact opposite of your brother."

"Hey, that's a good thing," Peter replied. "As much as I loved my brother he was a bit of a womanizer."

Angela reached out to take her son's hand. "I do know that he would have loved to see you today. He would have been proud of you."

Peter nodded, trying to hold back some tears. "I know." Gabriel placed a comforting hand on his husband's shoulder. Peter looked over at him and intertwined their fingers. "Don't say you're sorry, you've apologized enough."

"I wasn't going to," Gabriel replied. "But I would like you to come with me."

Gabriel led him outside. They walked across a small bridge where there was a small gazebo covered in lights. They could faintly hear the music from the wedding and Gabriel pulled Peter close.

"Why did you bring me out here?"

Gabriel kissed Peter's forehead. "Don't get mad at me, but while we were planning the wedding, one of your brother's memories came to me." He stroked a finger along Peter's cheek. "You told him that on the day of your wedding, you wanted a dance with him. Do you still want that?"

Peter stared at Gabriel. "How would we do that?" Gabriel's features slowly began to fade away into Nathan's. Peter felt a some tears threatening to fall. "Nathan.."

Peter took 'Nathan's' hand and slowly danced with him. He remembered that conversation, but after Nathan died, he thought that t would never happen. He looked up at him after awhile. "Thank you."

They heard someone walking along the bridge and Gabriel shifted back into himself. They turned to see Claire. "Hey, Noah's looking for you. I think he wants to dance with one of his dad's."

Gabriel went back inside and snuck up behind Noah, who was talking to Hiro. Hiro looked up at him when he came closer and Gabriel held a finger to his lips, signaling him to be quiet. Gabriel stepped closer and quickly scooped Noah up into his arms. Noah screamed and stared at Gabriel. "You scared me!"

Gabriel smiled at his son. "I heard that someone needs a dance partner."

"Claire got tired and wanted to sit down."

"Well, shall we go dance then?"

"Yes, please."

Peter watched them from the edge of the dance floor. It would never cease to amaze him how Gabriel would brighten up when he was with Noah. Noah giggled as Gabriel picked him up and spun him around a few times.

"So who's tossing the bouquet?" Claire asked, startling Peter.

Peter glared at her. "I already told you that is not going to happen."

"I still think that you should have made him take the garter off of you."

"Why would you want him to do that to me?"

"Because everybody knows that you're the women."

Peter smacked his nieces arm. "Shut up."

Claire pulled a bouquet out from behind her back. "Please do a bouquet toss?"

"No."

"Noah thinks you should do it."

"Not going to happen."

"You guys really, really suck."

Gabriel came up to Peter and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Mr. Gray looks a little frustrated."

Peter returned the embrace and kissed his lips. "It's Claire's fault. She wants me to toss a bouquet."

Gabriel glanced at her. "Why?"

"Because, you're supposed to do that at weddings," Claire said.

"Well, when you get married you can do it at yours," Gabriel replied. "If Peter doesn't want to do it, he doesn't have to. And before you say something, I'm not doing it ether."

Claire pouted and started to walk away. "Fine."

Peter kissed Gabriel again and Gabriel deepened it, holding Peter a little closer. Someone coughed and Gabriel turned his head to see Bennet. "You know, all the important stuff has happened. I don't think people will mind if you skip out now."

Gabriel looked back at his husband. "What do you say Peter?"

"I wouldn't have a problem with it," Peter replied. "Where'd our kid go?"

"Hey ask your mom if she can watch him for the night."

Peter came back a few minutes later, with Noah in his arms. "Noah wanted to say goodbye before we left."

Gabriel hugged his son and kissed his forehead. "You be good for grandma ok?"

Noah hugged him back. "I will. Bye daddy."

"Goodbye kiddo."

They left and the second Gabriel had gotten the front door unlocked and opened, Peter was on him. Gabriel pulled back slightly with a laugh. "Hey can we at least get to the bedroom?"

Peter pushed him against the wall. "Don't think I can make it."

Peter kissed him hard, wrapping his arms around Gabriel's neck. While Peter was distracted, Gabriel quickly swept Peter off his feet and held him bridle style. Peter stared up at him with wide-eyes. "what the hell are you doing?"

"Carrying you," Gabriel replied, kissing Peter lightly. "To our bedroom."

"Just to let you know, if you drop me I will kill you."

Gabriel started to walk towards the stairs. "I won't drop you." Gabriel stopped for a moment and looked down at his husband. "Unless you don't trust me."

Peter kissed him softly, his grip relaxing slightly. "I trust you, Gabriel."


	10. The Wedding Night

_Chapter Rating: _NC-17 _Chapter Warnings: _sex, language _Chapter Summary: _Read the title

A/N: I'm posting this separately from the wedding because it ends better without this, but since I already wrote this part, I didn't want to delete it.

* * *

**The Wedding Night**

Gabriel knocked the bedroom door open with his foot before walking in and gently laying Peter against the silk sheets. Gabriel tossed off his dress coat before he crawled onto the bed and over Peter. They had the rest of the night to themselves, so there was no rush as Gabriel leaned down and kissed Peter.

Peter slide his hands up Gabriel's sides and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling Gabriel closer and into a deeper kiss. Gabriel broke their kiss after a few minutes and moved down to mark Peter's neck as he unbuttoned Peter's dress shirt, his hands trembling as he did so.

Peter noticed and grabbed his hands, stopping them for a moment. "Nervous?"

Gabriel nodded. "A little bit."

Peter let go of Gabriel's hands and started on undoing Gabriel's shirt. "You shouldn't be."

"Maybe part of me thinks this is all a dream."

Peter pushed the shirt off of Gabriel's shoulders. "You're not dreaming Gabe, cause that would mean we're having the same dream."

"My brain is still stuck on 'Oh my God, I'm married to Peter.'" Gabriel said, stripping out of his shirt and tossing it aside.

Peter ran his fingers through Gabriel's chest hair and tugged lightly, causing Gabriel to let out a small growl. Peter pulled him down into a kiss. "I love you Gabriel."

Gabriel kissed him back. "Love you to Peter."

Peter rocked his hips up into Gabriel's. "show me."

Gabriel kissed him again, his hands working fast on Peter's pants. He pulled them off and ran his hand over Peter's aching length. Peter arched into the touch, moaning Gabriel's name. Gabriel rid them of the rest of their clothing quickly, before reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing out a bottle of lube.

Gabriel poured a generous amount on his fingers before sliding a finger into Peter. Slowly, he began to move his finger, watching as it drove Peter crazy. "Gabe. Gabe, please.."

Gabriel slipped in another finger and began to scissor them. Peter started to pant, his hands fisting in the sheets. Gabriel twisted his fingers and slowly massaged Peter's prostate, making him wither and moan. Gabriel ran his free hand up Peter's thigh and wrapped it around Peter's dick and began to stroke him. "Feel good baby?"

Peter let out a whimper. "Take me Gabriel." Gabriel fingered him faster and Peter almost arched off the bed. "Gabriel please take me, please. I'm too close.."

Gabriel pulled away slightly and Peter reached over and grabbed the bottle that Gabriel had set down earlier. He poured some of the liquid onto his hands before slicking up Gabriel's dick. He kept stroking until Gabriel was shaking above him.

Gabriel swatted Peter's hand away. "turn over."

Peter got on his hands and knees, and let out a gasp when he felt Gabriel slide in. Gabriel gently kissed Peter's neck as he began to slowly thrust in and out. Gabriel's arms snaked around Peter and held him tight. His thrust a little faster and Peter moaned underneath him, moving back to met each thrust.

Gabriel sat up and brought Peter with him, pulling him onto his lap. Peter gasped at the sudden angle change that put Gabriel deeper inside him. Gabriel nipped at his ear. "You ok?"

Peter nodded. "Perfect. It feels perfect." Gabriel turned Peter's face so he could kiss him before rocking into him. Peter moaned loudly into the kiss. He reached back and threaded his fingers into Gabriel's hair. "I love you Gabriel, I love you so much."

"I know," Gabriel replied as his hand trailed down Peter's chest and wrapped around his dick. Peter bucked into the touch. Gabriel kissed him harder. "I love you too." Gabriel's voice dropped to a whisper. "More than you even realize."

Peter didn't seem to hear him arched his back with a loud moan. He rocked back faster as his hand joined Gabriel's over his dick. Gabriel pulled him back into a kiss and stroked Peter faster. Peter's moans heightened until he was coming all over his chest and their hands.

Gabriel groaned as he felt Peter's ass tighten around his dick. He gave a couple of more thrust and he was coming as well, biting into Peter's shoulder to muffle his moans. Peter sighed in content and leaned his head back against Gabriel's shoulder. "Wow."

Gabriel kissed along Peter's neck and shoulder. "Someone's satisfied."

Peter nodded, a smile gracing his face. "Very." He moved his head and kissed Gabriel. "I love you."

"Love you too Peter, love you too," Gabriel replied, kissing him back. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

"What? No round two?"

"If we get up early enough tomorrow, you can have as many rounds as you like," Gabriel said. "But, we do have that hotel in Paris. Think of all the sex we'll have then."

"Then you want to go?"

Gabriel nodded. "Yes."

When Gabriel awoke the next morning, he turned over to see Peter standing by the window, still naked. He propped himself up on his elbows and admired his husband's body for a moment before speaking. "You better not be flashing the neighbors, babe."

Peter glanced over his shoulder and held a hand out. "Come here."

Gabriel slowly got out of bed and walked over to him, taking Peter's hand. He wrapped his arms around Peter's waist and rested his head on his lover's shoulder. "What are you looking at?"

Peter pointed out towards the horizon where the sun was beginning to rise. "It's been a long time since I've watched the sun rise." He placed his hand against the window. "I woke up and wanted to watch it."

Gabriel kissed Peter's cheek softly. "Can I watch it with you?"

Peter nodded. "Of course you can."


End file.
